A Shoulder to Cry On
by Pandapper
Summary: Oliver is a new kid moving into the Vocaloid Mansion. Len, is a popular but lonely-on-the-inside type of guy who doesn't have hots for girls. Can the two push friendship to something more? And how far will it go? Find out in "A Shoulder to Cry On," Pandapper's first fanfic! Woohoo!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

PLEASE READ THIS A/N, IT'S ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS I ASK!

Alrighty guys, so a lot of you (ok, well, just a few) have been waiting for me to write a story. As I explained, I am a really crappy writer. Well, I know a lot of writers say that, but let me say something simple: If you don't believe me then great, but if you do, I completely understand. Writing was always my worst grade everywhere, so please, any help would be encouraged. I did grow up reading non-fiction books and reading documentaries and stuff if I REALLY had to read but other than that, I just tried to avoid literature. I have been wanting to write a story though, so here it is, le premier histoire de Pandapper! (The first story of Pandapper!).

Shoutout: Thanks so much to firstly, the ALMIGHTY KAGAMI CUTIE who encouraged me and helped me along my way, just stayed with me from the start of me being on fanfiction, and everything, so thanks so much!

Secondly, AssassinedAngel for the kindness displayed to me!

And everyone else who helped me along my way, thanks!

So, other than really emphasizing that I am a bad writer (which I'm sure everyone else does, but really, any of you who do know how I feel, I really think I'm pretty bad), I would like to explain the story a bit.

This is a Len X Oliver fic. I don't particularly ship any pair, but I liked this one, so I gave it a shot. This is my first fanfic, so it probably is really cliche. Also, I mimicked some ideas of other writers, so if anything seems plagiarized, please let me know and I will definitely fix it! (I don't want to anger anyone on my first run). So, that said, thank you so much for just reading this far, and please, all criticism (constructive or not, either works for me :D), flames, comments, reviews, anything is really welcome, I appreciate anyone who took time to read any of this. Uhh, also, please don't expect regular updates. I have lots of work to do, so I may be irregular, but I will try to update frequently, but don't hold me to that because I will fail... I don't ask for reviews or anything, just a comment or something. Actually, no, that doesn't really work. All I ask is that you read? No, ok, so I don't ask for anything. Welp, please enjoy? (No, that's asking too...) I've got it. HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY FIRST STORY! :D

Sincerelishly,

Pandapper

Nearly screwed up big time on my first fic and forgot the disclaimer! XD Here it is: I do not own Vocaloid, all Vocaloid characters and people associated with Vocaloid are not mine, and SUper Smash Bros Brawl is owned by Nintendo, which I don't own either. I basically own very little, Umm, the plot I guess, and the crap actual writing! XD

A Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 1: Irrational

Len POV:

It was any other day. The birds were chirping, the sakura trees were blossoming, and most of all, Len was alone. Well, he wasn't really _alone_, thanks to the constant shadows of his fanclub following him, but he felt that he was isolated from true society.

It all started years ago when he was just ten. He had fallen in love with a close friend of his, Hibiki Lui.

-Years Ago-

"Lui, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Len?"

"I have a crush on someone."

"You do? Really?"

At this point, Len was feeling nervous, but his friend would accept him. _He was his best friend after all. There wouldn't be any issues, right?_

"Who?" Lui asked.

This was the moment.

"Well, it's kind of awkward…" Len muttered. _He had to break the news. Now_.

"Come on man, I'm your best friend, we're like best buds, you can trust me with anything." Lui said.

"Well, I'm in love with you." There, he had said it. He had finally said it.

"…" Lui didn't know what to say. He just stopped walking and stared at Len.

"Len…homosexuality…It's… WRONG! YOU ARE A MONSTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?" Lui broke out, he didn't know what to say. He was raised all his life learning the rights and wrongs of life, and this was something that went passed wrong.

"I'm sorry Len, I can't handle this. I won't be your boyfriend."

At that point, many people had accumulated around, watching Lui scream at Len. Len was crushed, and it showed. He had to move schools, it was too hard to face anyone again. Everyone had loved Len, especially for his looks, but suddenly, everyone moved away from him, avoiding him like the plague. This took a huge impact on his life.

-Now-

"Len, Len… LEN!" Len stumbled out of his daydreaming and back into what it was he was doing, which at the time, was walking with his sister Rin and her friends. Unfortunately, his thoughts weren't the only thing he stumbled on, and soon enough, he found himself on the ground.

"Aww, Lenny is soooo cuuuuute! He just tripped over his shoe! Aww, your brother is adorable Rin!" Luka ranted. She was a few years older than the rest of the group, and therefore tended to act as if the others were just children.

"Hahaha, Len, get out of your dreams and come on, you want to help us get furniture for the new room, right?" Rin decided to remind Len of the worst, wait, second worst day of his life. A new kid was moving into the Vocaloid mansion. Len didn't just hate meeting people, but he had been dragged along into picking out furniture for the new room.

At this moment, Gumi decided to chime in. "That's right Lennykins, don't you want to make sure your new room mate is comfortable?"

WWWWAAIIIITTTTT - _Gumi just said room mate, big mistake_ Len thought.

"This kid isn't going to be my room mate. He's just moving in-" Len started coolly.

"Actually," Rin interrupted, "we have a surprise for you. We planned it because we wanted you to have more friends. The boy IS staying in your room. You have plenty of space don't you? Don't be so worried."

A look of pure dread crossed Len's face. It wasn't sharing the room that was the issue. Not the physical room at least. It was about constantly being in the same area as another person. Surely this was a joke?

"hahaha, ehehehe" Len nervously laughed. "You're all joking right?" _Tell me you're all kidding _Len prayed…

"Nope, Len-kun has a room mate now!" Miku tweeted, beaming the whole time.

_NO! Why would they do this?_

"I have to go…I'll meet you guys back at the main house!" Len dashed off into the street. He dodged traffic and flew into an alley.

_I can't do this. This is crazy. Don't they know what happened to me? Why would they do this? No wait, breath… I can handle this. I'm Len. The loner. Maybe if I ignore him enough he will leave me alone? Maybe I can deal with this for a while…_

Len decided to head for his favorite place near the railroad. He was an experienced martial artist and freerunner, and jumped and twisted his way with ease to the top level of the building next to him. From here, he hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the edge of the city where the Shinkansen ran.

Rin POV:

_All I saw was Len dash off and disappear. I hope he's okay. My friends mean a lot to me, but my brother is really important. I just hope he doesn't hate me, especially after the…incident. Len really needs to move on though, and I think I'm helping him. Of course, I will have my fun with this new situation. Yes yes, I will have fun…_

Rin thought about the different possibilities this situation could go. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Len flying along the rooftops, dashing out of sight…

Oliver POV:

It was getting to be mid day soon. Oliver was still waking along the tracks. He had gotten off the boat he took here a few days ago and had been hiking to his destination, VocaloidMansion. He was told to follow the railroad tracks until he reached a large city. At night, he slept under bridges, and by day, he traveled. Life as a vagabond wasn't new to him, but he tried to forget his past as much as possible. He was starting a new life with new people until his parents came in a few months. Until then, he was at the mercy of the people he would soon meet.

"Blimey, the sun is hot today!" Oliver though aloud, talking to his bird. In response, the bird started singing a little tune.

Oliver didn't know the song, but he pulled some lyrics he heard his Japanese correspondent humming over the telephone.

Dinky dinky dink dinky dink,

Dinky dinky dink dinky dink,

Dinky dinky no time to think,

I belong to

The lyrics didn't make much sense to Oliver, but they fit nicely. He decided to dance to the music.

…You kept me going and singing in circles…

At this point, Oliver was having a blast, waving his arms about, singing, and spinning in circles. Unbeknownst to him, a high speed train going nearly 500 kilometers per hour was approaching.

Len POV:

As he sat on the hill waiting for the train, Len noticed an odd sight. _Why was there a young boy with blond hair walking along the rails, spinning in circles and singing in some foreign language, with a bird following close by?_

Len simply observed for a bit as the boy drew closer. _He had the same warm smile that Lui did…_ Len quickly shook the thought from his head.

Eventually, Len checked his watch. The train hadn't passed yet. It was 12:25. The train would be coming soon. Len loved to stand on the hill and hear/feel the woosh of the wind, created by a train moving quicker than the blink of an eye.

Len closed his eyes, imaging the swaying grass as the train flew by at a high velocity. Then he remembered the mentally deficient kid derping on the rails.

His eyes flew open to see a horrible sight. The train was less than a mile away and the boy was still on the tracks, oblivious to anything, as he now had some music player and earbuds popped in.

Len sprang into action. He jumped off his hill and ran with all his speed towards the tracks. He screamed out loud trying to warn the boy to get off the tracks. The train was close enough to feel the vibrations in the ground.

Oliver POV:

I look up from my MP3 player to see some odd man waving his arms at me and yelling. I wave back at him, and keep on walking… He looked rather distressed, perhaps I was just seeing things… When did this song get such a rumbling bass? I like it… :D

Len POV:

_The kid just waved back and beamed… he must be stupid! _

Len ran with all his might and flew into the boy… He wrapped his arms around the kid until he felt a blast of wind and was flung from the area around the tracks. He landed about four metres from the rails, boy in his arms.

Upon impact, Len felt a warm sensation on his lips. _Wut?...wait a minute. No. no. NO! I DID NOT! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES LEN!_

It was too late; Len opened his eyes to find himself pressing his lips to the young boy on top of him. The other boy opened his eyes to see the same sight.

At that moment, Len saw the weirdest thing occur. The boy just shrugged, kissed him back, stood up, dusted his clothes off, and walked off. _How… ingrateful… I just saved his life! In fact, if it wasn't for the air barrier on the front of the train, we would have been killed, both him and I!...wait…did he just kiss me back?_ Len's hand rose to his mouth subconsciously where he had just contacted the other boy… _Something is wrong with that kid.. and with me… Let's pretend that never EVER happened._ Len walked over back to where he had been lying on the hill and closed his eyes. Then, he opened his eyes, got up, and as he walked home, tried to forget, unsuccessfully, his first kiss.

Oliver POV:

Well blimey, the most peculiar and queer thing just happened. As I was walking along these tracks listening to my newfound bass playlist, I was tackled with the strength of a rugby player, and I felt something push me in the back as the two of us, me and the rugby player, went flying off and landed on a meadow. Queen of England! That kid hit me with the force of a train moving at 500 kilometres per hour! I looked around, and there was no train in sight, just a slight rumbling in the distance. I also noticed that my bass was no longer playing. D: But what I noticed the most was rugby player kid giving me a rather…passionate kiss here. _It must be a way of greeting strange people here. I shouldn't look to startled. Keep it cool Ollie!_ I simply kissed him back, stood up, said hello, and walked off. _I handled that alright, so I should be good, right? A new country isn't THAT bad, is it?_ Oliver thought he saw a glint in the hill beside him but decided to ignore it. He couldn't be curious, and he had to get to the mansion fast.

Rin POV: While the other girls were looking at some pink (Luka), blue (Miku), and green (Gumi) furniture, I took a "bathroom break." I decided to follow Len to where I knew I would find him. Although I wasn't as skilled as him at flying and jumping between buildings, I had my ways. When I got to the train tracks, I saw the most bizarre thing. There was a shinkansen barreling down the tracks, which was normal. But I saw Len running towards the tracks. Even weirder, I saw a boy walking down the tracks… That boy looked familiar…

Rin whipped out her camera phone, she had to catch this moment, she knew what he was doing. Then she would take the video and display it proudly as her brother valiantly saved a boy. This would maek up for lying to him about the new kid, right? She filmed as Len grabbed the boy and the two were hit by the train. She stood up immediately and thought _Crap, I just filmed my brother…DIE! OMGOMGOMGOMG NO! GOD NO GOD NO, PLEASE TELL ME HE'S OK!_ When she saw what happened next though, completely boggled her. She saw Len locking lips with the stranger, and the stranger doing the same.. She took a snapshot of this while she was recording, and hid on a hill. Surely Len had to be ok if he was kissing random people, right? She continued recording as the kid walked off. He looked at her for a split second but Rin hid behind a bush. She got a good look at his face. She suddenly had a thought. She checked her email on her phone, and sure enough, it was true. The picture matched what Sonika, the foreign correspondent had sent her. That boy, was Oliver. She sneakily thought of all the awkward situations this would later create….yes, this was good material. She then watched as Len went back to his spot, sat down, closed his eyes, and got back up, still touching his lips with his hand. Rin knew he was already trying to forget that moment. But she wouldn't let him forget. Nonono, she wouldn't :D…

Rin quickly made her way back to the furniture shop with the other girls, and they ended up buying nothing for Oliver. They all headed back towards the mansion and to their individual rooms. Rin sat in the living room however, and waited for Len.

Len POV: I made my way back to the mansion. I was surprisingly exhausted from saving that kid, but I think I was more mentally exhausted. I couldn't forget that moment, no matter how hard I tried.

Len walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of banana milk from the fridge. He needed a minute to chill, so he sat down on the couch in the living room. He couldn't care less when Rin announced to the rest of the mansion that Len's room mate would be arriving soon. He just had to get over introductions, and that would be it, right?

Rin POV:

This was exciting! I was really ready to see more drama involving Len! Imagine the look on his face when he sees Oliver! *Ding* That was the doorbell!

Rin raced over to the door, and opened the door beaming to see Oliver. But the one that had the best face wasn't Len, but actually Rin. Well, her and the rest of the Vocaloids that had gathered when they heard the bell.

_OMGOMG_, _This Oliver kid is kissing me! And he knocked me to the floor! Well, he is a good kisser, but we just met, and… wut?_ Rin was a very popular kid at school and had plenty of kisses, but this was just plain unexpected and a look of pure confusion crossed her face. Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and the others just watched with equally confused faces. When Oliver was finished, he got up, and stated something that Rin couldn't understand… He was, well, a rather odd and _irrational_ character…

A/N Ok, so it was weird! XD If I made ANY mistakes, or violated some fanfic rule, or offended someone, please let me know so I can fix it ASAP! This is my first story and I don't want to get on bad terms with anyone! I think the spacing might be weird, so let me know if it is. Other than that, I guess Panda-Out!

Don't stop writing!

-Pandapper


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I just go the first review to the first chapter I wrote to my first story! It was the coolest thing ever! That filled me with enough joy to post another chapter. Thank you Zelda-JSRF-Fan for helping my spark grow into a little tiny fire. This chapter is dedicated to you and fellow reviewers! (Not quite as long, but adds to the plottish thingus)

EDIT - WAO! I got viewers from Malaysia, and everywhere! They didn't leave reviews and my stats showed that they only read the first chapter, but still! Thanks guys!

P.S. For those who didn't understand Oliver's sudden found bass on his MP3 player, it was the rumbling of the train tracks! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Brawl or Nintendo or anything that may be depicted in this story.

Chapter2: Awkward

Oliver POV: I finally reached the Vocaloid mansion, and my, was I impressed! This was a large building! I was really excited to live here! I rang the doorbell and remembered how to greet people. The first person I saw, which was a shot blond girl, I attacked with my embrace and kiss, knocking us both to the ground. She seemed rather stunned, was I that dirty? Hmm, perhaps I should introduce myself. *Oliver stands up*

"Hello there people! My name is Oliver! I am a new resident of the Vocaloid mansion. I hope you will accept me as a friend, as family, and as a nice guy!" Oliver beamed. This was odd, usually he won everyone over with his smile. He pouted, and murmured "did I do something wrong?"

The woman with pink hair was the first to speak. "You are very welcome to be here Mister Oliver, but I must ask, have you met Rin-chan before?"

I responded with what first came to my mind. "Is that her name?"

The woman with pink hair gave a bizarre look. "How do you not know her name?... You just kissed her!"

I looked and found the boy who had kissed me earlier sitting in a corner of the room alone. I gestured to him. "This boy taught me how to greet people Japanese style. So I tried it on Madame Reen-chawn here."

This woman just looked really confused. She said something in a language I didn't understand. Everyone shook their head. Except Madame Reen. She nodded.

I finally recognized someone walking down the stairs. "Madame Sonika!"

Sonika nodded and smiled, but gestured at the rest of the Vocaloids. "What's going on?"

Oliver replied "They all seem to be confused over the greeting I gave Madame Reen-Chan."

"Oh?" Sonika questioned? Luka gestured her over and Sonika blushed.

"Oliver, that isn't how we greet people here." Sonika stated blandly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but that's what this man here did." He gestured back to Len.

"EHH?" Sonika looked at Len and gave a look that asked for help.

Miss Reen simply pulled out her phone and clicked on some video. It was a video of me walking on the tracks! I was glad that they were already filming me :D. But why is there a train shooting towards me? I don't remember that…

Everyone watched in horror as the train sped towards me, and that boy with the blond hair jumped out and we both got buffeted by the air around the train. When the train shot off, I saw a sight I remembered quite easily. Finally I at least got an explanation of why I felt like I was hit by a train when he tackled me, it's because I was! And I now see that the kiss was accidental… Pity, he was a rather handsome boy…

Pink hair was the first to speak. "Mister Oliver, we greet people like anywhere else. The kiss Len gave you was probably accidental," she continued with a new sly voice, "although we all know, he has an affinity for-"

This time the Len kid spoke up. "QWU(EIRJLIHFDJJKKSDFSDFEIHJFSLKW HEF" I really didn't understand what he was saying but he looked angry and flustered and stomped away up the stairs.

"What was his name may I ask?" I wanted to know him.

Sonika replied "Kagamine Len."

"Thanks… Well, I would like to get settled into my room soon, but could I learn all of your names first?"

A man in purple hair stood forwards. He was dressed like a ninj-wait, a samurai. His name was Kamuy Gakoopoe. Next the Reen girl stood up. Her name was Kagameenae Reen. She had the same first name as Mister Len. Funny… Next was Megyoureen Luka, then Megpoyd Goomi, then Shaun Kite-o, then Yohwane Hahku, and so on. By the end of introductions, I was exhausted, and I went up to the room that Madame Megyoureen told me to go to. I only knew one of the people's names in my country to, so I decided to ask Mister Shaun how to get there. Mister Shaun halted for a moment, trying to speak to me but deciding against it. He seemed slightly confused when I called him Shaun, but that was his name, right? Shaun Kite-o, although I don't really know how it's spelled. He had the only normal sounding name around here. He eventually took me up the stairs to a room. I stepped inside and found the Kagameenae boy here. I was sharing a room with this young man! I was excited, I liked him, and he didn't seem too mean. I started unpacking when he tried to initiate conversation with me.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're saying. Is there a translator here?" I really didn't know what he was trying to say. Finally, I settled with unpacking while he thought out a way to communicate. I was told by Sonika that they would understand me soon, but I'm not sure what they meant…

Len POV:

_This was…terrible… THIS KID WAS THE SAME PERSON I FREAKING KISSED! AND RIN SHOWED THEM A VIDEO SHE GOT OF IT SOMEHOW! MY LIFE IS OVER… Why would Rin do this to me? She was the one person I trusted, my own twin. I helped her through her times and she helped me through mine. But why would she just pop THAT video? I hate this new kid. But I also can't hate him, because he's a foreigner, and, well, new…. To tell the truth, he's pretty…cute… NO, I CAN'T think these thoughts again…. Whatever, tomorrow, they'll teach him Japanese through hypnosis or something. Then he will be able to speak with us. And I can set out some rules…_

I saw the kid unpacking his stuff and I decided to observe him. I started to feel guilty immediately. Not only had I treated him coldly, but I saw that he had bandages all over his body, He must have been abused or something before he came here. I found myself staring at him… Unfortunately, so did he… He looked at me confused, and I just looked away. I pretended to be studying the wall behind me, but really it was an effort to hide my cheeks… they shouldn't be so red….

When he wasn't looking, I snuck some more glances at him. He was really cute…STAHP SAYIN THAT! But it was true… erghhh, what is wrong with me? He had few belongings, mainly outfits that made him look like some sailor and a bunch of necessities, including a phone, a computer, some basic electronics like that, and some other tools and trinkets. When it was time for dinner, I left the room quietly, and he stopped unpacking and just followed me. When I sat down at the table, I learned that Luka was cooking… I guess that meant sushi again…. Oliver followed me everywhere. He sat right next to me at the table, and although he only talked the Sonika and Luka, he kept just turning at me and smiling. I felt extremely awkward…

Oliver POV: Well, I was unpacking my things, and Mister Kagameenae started staring at me… I tried to ignore it, but I felt like something was wrong. I looked at him confused, and he had this faint smile on his face, like he was reminiscing. He quickly turned, and tried to hide his blush, but it didn't work out so well. Well, if he wanted to be a cool and aloof character, then I was fine with that. I still liked him and would try to be his friend. He could be a great person to be friends with, even if he was a little cold. Well, in all honesty, I think he was a little stirred when Miss Reen-chan showed everyone the video of us tumbling arse over elbow down the hill and having a bit of a hanky panky. I tried to look at him and smile more often, because I kept getting those glances and stares from him. It was a little awkward, not knowing whether those looks were glares or not, but I tried to spend time with him regardless. When he left the room, I stopped unpacking and followed. I guess it was dinner time, and cor, I was lucky. After hiking all day to the mansion, I was being treated to one of my favorite things, sushi! I talked to Luka and Sonika the whole time, and sometimes Gumi would say something in her broken English, but I sat next Len just because he seemed kind of lonely. I kept looking at him, but he kept looking away. Perhaps he's shy, a bit like I used to be…

After dinner, we both went back to our room and I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. Kagameenae on the other hand just sat on his bed and watched me. I think he was puzzled and he kept trying to get my attention. When I finally looked at him, he gestured at the clock, and pretended to be brushing his teeth, then pointed a few hours ahead. I think he was telling me that I was getting ready too early. I nodded and stopped, rinsed out my mouth, and joined him on his bed. When I sat down, I immediately felt him go rigid… I winced and jumped off, bowing to him, trying to appeal the damage I had done, but I suppose he really must have disliked me. He abruptly stood and left to the kitchen. I followed behind.

When we got to the kitchen, I saw him heating some water, and I saw some tea in a can. Thank the lord, these people drink tea! I ran back to my room and grabbed my own tea. Some chamomile would be great for the evening. I put it in a cup and waited for some hot water that Kagameenae was making. He poured the steaming water into his cup, then into mine for me! He smelled my tea and immediately seemed interested. He gestured to the cup, and pretended to drink a cup from air. I nodded, sensing he wanted to try the new tea. He went ahead and cautiously took a sip. He smiled and set it back down, and gave his to me. I tried it, and found it different. It had a yellowish greenish look to it, and it was fairly strong, slightly bitter. I liked it though and smiled as I handed it back. We both settled down and sat there drinking our teas. Afterwards, we cleaned up and he went to a room with a large telly in it. Now, I had seen rather large tellies before, but this one was really big! He loaded some disk into a game console and picked up the controller. I picked up the other. I knew this game, it was a Nintendo game! I forgot they were produced in Japan! We played together, groaning when we died, and laughing when something funny happened. Things were finally getting off to a fairly good start!

Len POV:

_This boy followed me everywhere. When we got back up to the rooms, he started brushing his teeth. What was he doing? We just ate dinner! There was still time for tea, games, and other fun activities!_ Len immediately communicated to Oliver that he was confused on his brushing time, and Oliver stopped. _Wait Len, stay aloof and cold do this guy, you don't know him or really like him that much…yet…_ Oliver came and sat on Len's bed. _… -.- goodness, what happened to personal space…_ Len jumped up and left the room. Apparently Oliver got the message and followed Len downstairs. Len began making some hot water for some tea, and Oliver disappeared and reappeared with his own tea bag. Len poured water into both of their cups and was immediately intrigued by the smell of Oliver's tea. He knew it was rude, but he felt the desire to try it. Oliver gladly accepted and they tasted each other's tea. They both appeared to enjoy it and they settled to drink their own. Len thought to himself. _It was so awkward with this kid, and I was so mean to him! He still follows me around like a duckling though. Who could possibly be so forgiving? Maybe he's just stupid… I think I could get to like this kid…maybe…_. After tea, they went and played some Super Smash Bros Brawl. (Nintendo). Oliver and Len had a blast, and when they finished, it was time for more nightly activities. At least things weren't as _awkward_ as they had been just hours ago…

A/N Sooooo I hoped y'all enjoyed the new chapter! Again, thanks to Zelda-JSRF-Fan! You guys are the best!

Panda-Out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got tons of views, reviews, follows, favorites, PM's, and everything just on my first day! Let's see, viewers from the US, the Philippines, Canada, Australia, Indonesia, Malaysia, Poland, and the UK! GIVE IT UP FOR INTERNATIONAL VIEWS! WOO! *Standing ovation from audience of 3 people* Ok… *sheepish smile* anyways, I'm really grateful for everyone's support, for their love, kindness, awesomeness, and encouragement. I REALLY REALLY REALLY do appreciate the reviews people made, it shows that they actually liked my story or enjoyed it enough to look at it. And for the rest of the people who visited, thanks for looking at a story that had a lame summary, no picture, and was by a first time author. It's hard to communicate this joy, especially for my first story. Thank you everyone. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. (Thank you)*100. (Thank you)^(Thank you). The integral of quantity (thank you). Just thanks. And sorry for lying to you Kagami Cutie! XD.

OH YEAH GUYS! Shout out to Kagami here (in the reviews) who is like my inspiration, my star at night, my light in dark, my northpole, etc. who guided me and urged me (with mirage internet cookies that disappeared when you got close L) to write a story. Check out her Rin X Len stories! Purty cool! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Yamaha, UTAU, Nintendo, Nintendo Products, All songs and lyrics belong to their rightful owners, not me, I own just the plot and stuff. Yup.

Reviews are appreciated but by no means necessary!

(But reviews will get a PM in return (probably (ooh look, parentheses inside parentheses, parentheception!)) and I will get to chat with you! :D. Also, reviews probably will get hugs from Rin, Len, and Oliver).

Rin: Yeah! Panda likes reviews, so do it for me?

Len: … well….I don't really like touching other people…except maybe Oliver…he's alright…

Oliver: You betcha chap! Hugs for everyone!

Pandaman: Thanks guys! (But really, you don't have to review if you don't wanna, I'm cool with people just reading. XD)

Pandaface: And with that, let Chapter 3 of _A Shoulder to Cry On_ begin!

Pandamonium: (What's with my changing names?)

Chapter3: Forgiveness

Rin POV:_ I knew what I did to my brother earlier really made a bit of a huge-chasm-of-never-ending-darkness between him and Oliver. I really should have thought before I showed that video to the whole world… You know what? I'll make it up to him. I bet he would love to sing in front of Oliver and show off his skills! That's it, I will arrange for him to sing something… I know, let's do something that will bond these two. How about… well actually, a girl's gotta have her fun, let's do Tsukema Tsukeru so we can dress up Len!_ With that, Rin dashed across the hall and blew into Miku's Room.

"Miku, I have a plan to make things up with Len!"

"Aww, you want to make Lenny-kun feel better? How sweet! What a strong sibling bond!" Miku really wouldn't stop…Evah….

"Shut up, it involves Len in a dress, so follow."

With that, Miku was silent and followed Rin's every command.

Time to break the news to Len…

Len POV:

_I need a napkin…_ That was the first thought that popped into Len's head after he had just dropped his fruit juice on himself. He would smell like juice if he didn't clean it up… The second thought came shortly after. _WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL AND SING TSUKEMA TSUKERU FOR OLIVER? _ So, he said exactly that.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL AND SING TSUKEMA TSUKERU FOR OLIVER?_"_ Len roared. The two girls had taken him aside much to Oliver's confusion.

Rin POV:

"Because you are a great singer who wants to show his skills to the world?" _Rin needed to take this slow for it to work_.

"Because you're a cute little gay tsundere who really loves Oliver and wants to impress him! ^.^" _Miku…just…blew…my…entire…plan…way to take it slowly you ditz._ Rin thought to herself.

Miku POV:

_At this point, Rin probably thinks I'm a total idiot. Well, I guess I kind of am when it comes to matchmaking, but still, I had my plans too! I needed to see Len with Oliver!_

LenPOV:

After the two comments the girls had just made, Len was in a state of conflict. He partially agreed with Rin on the showing skills, but not to the whole world. He partially agreed with Miku, on the wanting to impress Oliver… _Scratch that, I don't really…well, ok…so he is kind of cute. SO what? I'm cute too! No one does these things for me!_

"Rin, you're obviously just trying to set me up with Oliver. I admit, he's cute, but you always said I was cute. Did anyone ever sing this kind of stuff for me?"

RinPOV:

_Len was getting defensive. I needed to go to a substrategy. Time to bring up Lui. I hated to do this to Len, but…It was for his own good, right?_

"Len, someone did do it for you. The same person that I will tell Oliver about tomorrow should you not listen to my demands."

A perfect ominous tone was added to the end. Rin mentally cringed, she really wanted to help Len, but somehow, she just felt like she was hurting him.

Len just paled and took the dress from Rin's hands. He scurried away to the prep room while Rin told Luka to tell Oliver that karaoke was going to start.

OliverPOV:

Well, after taking Mister Kagameenae from me, I heard a lot of screams. Mainly Mister Kagameenae was yelling, with Miss Reen-chan making some statements every now and then. After a bit, Luka came to tell me we were going to play a singing game, which really just sounded like karaoke, not a game. She led me to the singing hall, and my my, it was like an opera house on steroids! This place was the bees knees, especially for a singer like me! I seated myself in the front and waited for my turn, and watched as everyone performed their songs. First was purple man and pink woman singing something catchy, it sounded like pink kept saying goo goo dae kah soo (gugurekasu). It sounded pretty good, but didn't suit my taste. Then pink stayed up as teal went up. Now, this song started with a piano intro, and sounded really emotional. I later learned it was called Magnet, but I took a note of the tune in my head, because I liked the song. Next was Miss Reen-chan. She started singing a slow song, with a lot of repetition, like ney ney ney ney, and stuff. Then Mister Kagameenae (Who I just noticed looked like a girl in the dress he was wearing. Perhaps it was a kilt for guys?) just stood and stopped her, and made a statement, which made everyone laugh except Rin, who blushed and reluctantly nodded. Soon, a fairly upbeat synthesizer started playing, and a really happy sounding song played, although Miss Reen-chan looked rather flustered. After her performance, it was Len's turn. I was thoroughly impressed by his performance, he truly sounded like a girl, and looked like one too. He was really embarrassed however, and looked as if someone had forced him to sing that song. He quickly got off stage and ran to his room.

Everyone else in the audience was laughing, but I didn't really like it when they made fun of Mister Kagameenae, so I left and followed him. He truly did have an amazing voice.

RinPOV:

_OMG Len totally guilt-tripped me into singing Pantsu Nugeru Mon for everyone! That was really embarrassing, but the look on Oliver's face made everything worth it. I feel like some bonding was going to happen that night! Oliver flew up the stairs and followed Len closely._

LenPOV:

_This was terrible. Oliver looked at Len like he was a freak. He must not like boys who sound like girls. He really disliked Len. But it doesn't matter, right? Why did Len feel so sad then?_

Len curled up in a ball on his bed and tucked his face into his knees. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt exhausted and drained of life. His last chance with a friend, and it was blown. Years of buildup had its toll on Len, and finally, he cracked. For the first time in ages, he cried. Little did he know that Oliver was there to witness the whole ordeal.

OliverPOV:

_Well, short story, Mister Kagameenae was crying. Long story, he was in a completely miserable state, crying silently in pure agony, and I didn't know what to do._

Like any mother would do to a child, Oliver stepped forwards, and embraced Len. Len cried for another few second until he realized he was in the warm embrace of another. At that point, Len stopped and looked up. What he saw shocked him.

LenPOV: In all his glory sat Oliver, with a look of warmth and awe. _Could it be he had been impressed with my performance? Did he really like it? Was I finally on to something?_ All previous thoughts of being aloof were ignored.

Len just leaned forwards, and hugged Oliver back, sniffling. He sat there, for what seemed like just seconds, and Oliver did the same, patting his back.

When Len finally moved away, he blushed and looked towards the clock to hide his face. He had been sitting there in Oliver's warm and welcoming arms for fifteen minutes…

_This is a true friend. For years, I have waited, and I have found him, accidentally even. The one who comforts me through my hardest times, whether or not I do the same for him, was my friend. _

He looked back at Oliver and for once, smiled, weakly, but truly smiled. And though it was the first time he had really smiled at Oliver, it was also the first time he had smiled genuinely for years.

"Arigato" Len whispered, blushing.

"You're welcome!" Oliver chirped back.

With that, Len got up, prepared for bed, and tucked himself under his covers.

His final thoughts involved Oliver, and the incident that had just past.

_He was there for me, and someday, I wish I could be his __**shoulder to cry**__ on. Thank you Rin…I forgive you..._

With that thought in mind, Len passed out with a smile on his face, exhausted from the day, but happy inside.

OliverPOV:

Oliver was glad he could help Len. Although they were the same age, Len always seemed shy and kind of childlike. _But now I see that he's really just bad at expressing his feelings. I'm glad I persevered through his coldness. Perhaps I helped him in some way? He's smiling, but sleeping…_

The very last thought Oliver thought after he prepared to go to bed and tucked himself in was, _why did he smell like fruit juice?..._

Panderp: Okie Dokey, soooo, another chapter is up! Am I rushing the relationship? Is it too quick? I kind of think so. Someone help me! XD. And I still can't figure out the name changing thing. I think Len got upset that I offered his body for embracing and screwed with my computer, but I will fix it… Alright guys, I guess Len reserves himself for his bro Ollie. But Oliver and Rin are still up for hugs!

Rin/Oliver: Yeah! :D

Gakupo: Hey ladies, I could use a hug to! :}

Kaito: ICE CREAM FOR ME AND YOU TOO!

Pandork: Ehh, don't count on Kite-O here sharing his ice cream… Lol I love that literal pronunciation spelling… XD Ehehe, of all the things Oliver could be thinking about, like how he just brohugged his new friend, he thinks about juice. XD Oliver OP at being oblivious. Well, I again wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, PM'd, and just everything'd me. I feel so warm, so again, THANKS! *Sniffle* *Dabs eyes*

Panda-Out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I had this thought to myself. I realized, "Oh man, none of my favorite authors are updating, dang, now I have nothing to read!" This thought happened to spur some more thoughts in my head. "What if I'm torturing my readers by not updating! The cruel beast I am! I must upload at once!" This led to a new realization, "Hmm, many people sort fics to read when they search for fics by "Most Recently Updated" and stuff like that, so if I update, more people will see it, and read it!" Pretty great thought train…yup… So thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me digital cookies by Kagami Cutie's spurring. I now officially have had readers from the US, Philippines, Canada, Mexico, Indonesia, Malaysia, Ireland, Panama, Australia, the UK, Poland, and more! I feel so special! Thanks everyone!

For following, thank you: Kagami Cutie, Lizzie '-' rocks, and Zelda-JSRF-Fan

For favoriting, thank you: Kagami Cutie, Zelda-JSRF-Fan, and

For reviewing, thank you: Kagami Cutie, , Lizzy '-' rocks, and Zelda-JSRF-Fan!

And yes, this is something some of you might enjoy: the all-famous shower-walk-in scene!

Disclaimer: I owneth not Vocaloid, nor any such matter except for thee plot which was writith by yours truly!

Chapter4: So much for not awkward

RinPOV:

So everyone had gathered around Rin's computer to see what was going on. Ever since they were young, Rin had planted a small wifi camera to keep track of Len, especially back when he was feeling suicidal years ago. Now, this camera had new use.

"Len-kun is crying! Poor Len-kun! This is your fault Rin!" Miku pouted.

"I know it is, but watch." Rin was planning for something more.

"Where is Oliver? Len must hate his guts now…" Kaito stated just as Oliver burst through Len's door.

"What is he-" Luka started…

"…" Gakupo, Gumi, Miku, Rin, Luka, and the others just watched as Oliver swept his arms around Len and comforted him with words of encouragement and awe.

"…" after another few minutes, everyone was speechless. They all just gawked at the screen.

"Is Len…smiling?" Rin silently murmured under her breath. Finally her brother had smiled, a true smile, one she hadn't seen for years…

~The next morning~

LenPOV:

For most of his life, Len had been a sloth when it came to mornings. He would lumber about, crashing into walls until he met the bathroom door. Today was no exception.

_Uhhhh…weirdest dream…so Oliver and I were like hugging…ohh, I'm tired... I gotta get into that water to wake up…_ Len lumbered into the shower, and nearly forgot to pull off his clothes before he turned on the water stream. The warm water soaked his blonde hair and ran down his body, flowing with his curves… (yes, I know he's a guy, but guys can have curves too! Right?...) Fog soon began to cloud the glass, and a beauty of nature known as the human body was shrouded in mist.

Unbeknownst to Len, Oliver had just awoken. And Oliver was just as much of a morning person as Len was – that is, he wasn't one at all.

OliverPOV:

_It was the day he would finally be able to talk to Len. He was excited, he wanted to hear their stories and tell them his! _But first, he needed to wakeup…so after being "awoken" by the noise of a door closing, He stood up and woke up for real, and made his way rather clumsily to the bathroom. In the drunkness of sleep he was in, he didn't notice the water already flowing on the other side of the wall.

Unfortunately for Len, in his sleep stupor, he had forgotten to lock the door. Not that he ever did, because he had no room mates, but he should have now, and forgot nonetheless…

Oliver stumbled into the bathroom slowly and began to undress. He didn't notice the pile of clothes already lying on the marble and managed to step into the shower without noticing Len, who was just beginning to wake up from the water.

LenPOV:

_Finally, I was waking up…what was that noise?_

Len opened his eyes to see a figure, blurred by the fog on the glass, walking like a zombie into the shower. As a butt-naked Oliver stumbled in, Len squashed himself onto the wall to prevent touching Oliver. While all he had been taught in the men's spas in the city told him to look away, he couldn't help but stare. Oliver was beautiful. Aside from the numerous bandages he had, he had beautiful smooth skin, and to tell the truth, a great body shape…It was at that moment that Oliver began to remove his bandages as he always did. He turned to his side and kneeled. First his leg bandage came off, revealing a long, partially healed cut. Similar bruises and cuts were found underneath his other bandages. He never removed his eyepatch though, and Len was curious to see what was behind it. He daren't move though, and shut his eyes as Oliver turned around and faced Len full forwards.

With eyes squeezed shut, Len prayed he would make it out of here alive. He had just wanted to take a morning shower…

_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't…open your eyes…_

"Mister Kagameenae?" Oliver's voice penetrated Len's thoughts.

_No…god no…please tell me he didn't say that…._

"Fancy seeing you here sir, my… you do have a nice body?…Umm, I'm rather ugly aren't I? Especially with all these injuries…" Would you like me to leave? Oliver knew that Len wouldn't understand him, but tried nonetheless. Len looked like his eyelid muscles were going to snap from straining shut.

At that moment, Len ran out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and jumped out of the bathroom.

_Well, I didn't think I was THAT hideous, but I guess that proves it…He was really a beautiful man though, I don't think I could really compare to him…_

Oliver finished his shower and dried up, and got ready for the morning. He wrapped his injuries with new bandages, and put on some fresh clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Len sitting in the corner with his head in his knees.

LenPOV:

_He must have thought I had snuck in while he was showering. He must think I'm a pervert. I ruined everything…._

"Goe mehn…" Oliver called out softly.

Len looked up immediately. Oliver did know it was him who had intruded! Oliver blushed and waved.

Len turned beet red and nodded.

At that, Oliver awkwardly left the room and didn't come back for about a while.

OliverPOV:

_Well, I tried apologizing to Len, but, I guess he kind of ignored me. I really shouldn't have walked in on his shower… Even if I didn't know he was in there, I felt bad. So much for not awkward…_

**A/N:** I don't know about you guys, but this scene has be laughing, because I can imagine Oliver just facing Len and standing there awkwardly trying to decide what to say while the oblivious Len still has his eyes shut. If you're wondering why Oliver didn't freak, it's because he was used to the group showers back from the ship life. But that's a story for some other time. I hope this little bit makes some of you laugh or chuckle!

Oliver: "Len was pretty. I mean, beautiful, err handsome. Elegant? I don't really know. Curves+slightly toned belly type of chap."

Len: "Panda, you made us both really sleepy and it ended up with both of us staring at each other naked."

Panda: Well, if you both weren't hormone derpy teens, you wouldn't be so pervy and would have shielded your eyes. You shouldn't know each other's "sizes" the day after you meet each other. Sheesh, so much for hidin' the family jewels and such! Yeck, you guys really can be indecent.

Len: *BLUSH* "Ahh, I, ahh, well, you see, he was there, and, uhh, I was in the shower first, and I happened to be staring at the drain, and he walked in front of me, but I couldn't close my eyes fast enough!"

Panda: "More like couldn't help yourself…"

Oliver: "I always thought that Asians had a reputation for being small in every way. Len wasn't very-"

Panda/Len: O.O "Stop that sentence. Stop. Just because you're used to seeing other men doesn't mean you blabber about size! MANNERS! DUR!"

Oliver: *Innocently (Like actually innocently, not like pretending to be innocent just because Oliver is naïve like dat) * "Did I do something wrong?"

Panda: What a bunch of pervs I deal with.

Miku: (Oliver nearly blew Len's cute-little-boy cover! That would make things bad for me!)

Panda: *Whacks Miku* "Get outta here, this is man-talk area!"

*Miku scurries out*

Panda: "Someone help me please!"

Thanks for reading everything, including this rather long and awkward A/N. That's all! (Maybe some of my favorite authors will update now eh?)

Panda-Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! Panda here! First off, I was wondering how you guys liked that last chapter. Pretty awk eh? Well, I decided it was finally time to teach Oliver Japanese-

Oliver: MORE LIKE KIDNAP ME AND DRUG ME!

Panda: Yes, but now you can talk to your crush.

Oliver: *blush* Well, when you put it that way..I guess, ehh, well, you see….

Panda: Anyways, if you liked it, cool! If you didn't, well I understand! That was weird to write and harder to edit. What else must I say here…Oh yeah, I put some more fluff and Oliver kawaii desu and some pure Len confusion. There will be kidnap. Awakening. Change. Genesis. And most of all. COOKING! Ok, so it sounded all foreboding and stuff until that point. BUUUUUUT, nope, its fun. Kidnap comes from Oliver's moment, and so does the awakening. Change would refer to the language change, as does genesis, and cooking…Whaaaaaale, cooking is just cooking. Yup. Enjoy!

AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD: One last thing, if any of you want me to check out some stories, your deviantart page, your facebook, your cake in the oven, just lemme know and I would be glad to do it. Also, I love helping others, so if you need ideas for any stories, do ask! Ask Kagami Cutie if you want any testifications.

I feel like I'm missing something…that's right…the disclaimer.

I own nothing but the plot. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, Len belongs to Crypton, Oliver to PowerFX, and each character to their respective producers. Enjoy!

(This chapter might be a little boring, but trust me, it will get better, I will strive to write well! *Determined face*).

Chapter5: Friends Indeed

OliverPOV:

Oliver tried to find Sonika. It was finally time to learn Japanese! He was excited, and wondered how many weeks it would be before he could speak with ease. When he finally found Sonika, she beckoned towards him and took him into a room. Here, Sonika gave him a glass of water that she ordered him to drink completely, and left.

_I really am not that thirsty, but I suppose if she wants me to, I will drink it._ *Drinks cup*

_Woah…something is wro-_ Oliver was knocked out. Next, Sonika brought in the trained whisperers and with their hypnosis and special methods, Oliver would be speaking fluent Japanese when he awoke.

LenPOV:

Oliver left, so I decided I would make some breakfast, as thanks for…last night… and mainly to avoid the business that the kitchen would encounter in a few hours as the others woke up.

Len decided to make a breakfast that Oliver might recognize. Instead of porridge, he decided to make some eggs, bacon, and some potatoes.

He got the materials out of the fridge and heated up a pan. Len was actually a great chef. He just never cooked for anyone but himself. This was truly a new situation. To tell the truth, Len was good at many things, martial arts, cooking, parkour, and more, but he chose to hide his skills. It wasn't like anyone wanted to watch him beat up others…

After getting everything ready, Len began to fry up some bacon. He didn't have it often, but he liked the taste, so kept some in the fridge. _Mmm, it smells good. Perhaps Oliver will enjoy this._

After starting up the bacon, he began frying some eggs. Len didn't know how Oliver liked his eggs, so he did them sunny side up, scrambled, and half-boiled in anticipation. It was quite work checking all those eggs, but he succeeded and moved on to making some pancakes and hashes. At that moment, Oliver stepped into the kitchen.

OliverPOV:

_That was odd… I didn't feel that tired, but hmm... oh? Why hello, what a curious sight!_

There was a man standing in front of Oliver with a nametag written "Hiyama Kiyoteru." He was dressed in a doctor's coat and was packing up some belongings.

"I see you have awaken Mr. Oliver-san."

"Ah yes Mr. Uhh…. Kiyoteru." Oliver replied. Kiyoteru furrowed his eyebrows for a bit, but quickly and curtly nodded and left the room.

Sonika strolled in and exclaimed, "Oliver, you officially speak Japanese! Mr. Hiyama there just told me you might have some issues with the correct suffixes and order of names, but you will learn quickly!"

"What do you mean I know Japanese? I just fell asleep waiting for someone in this room and woke up."

"Nope, we taught you Japanese while you were out. Secret method!" Sonika winked at Oliver.

"I see…kind of…" Oliver replied slowly.

"Well, I think Len might be waiting for you, especially after what happened last night, so do go to the kitchen!" Before Oliver could ask what she meant by "last night," he was out the door and down the hall, walking towards the kitchen.

_My, I smell bacon! I wonder if Luka cooked breakfast yet!_ Oliver wondered as he reached the doorway to the kitchen. He chuckled softly at what he saw. Len was stirring bacon, and making some pancake mix at the same time. Oliver could have sworn the writing on the painting on the wall was Japanese last night, but it appeared to him in perfect English…

"My, we have a master chef in the house!" Oliver exclaimed.

Len jumped and turned around sheepishly. He had never made pancakes before and was wondering what to do.

"Making pancakes I see Mr. Kagamine-chan?" Oliver's weird accent and pronunciation had suddenly left.

LenPOV:

_Oliver was speaking to me in perfect Japanese…I guess they taught him. THAT'S RIGHT! How could I have forgotten? That's where he went this morning… He still calls me Kagamine though…_

"Ahh, yes, I wanted to thank you for helping me...out...last night, and uhh, apologize for what happened this morning… So I made breakfast! Or, well, I'm making breakfast!...By the way, you can just call me Len. Kagamine is my last name" Len stated sheepishly.

"Len-chan it is!" Oliver beamed.

"I'm a boy…" Len mentioned unsure of what to expect.

"I know that Mr.-Oh wait, just Len-chan." Oliver replied, still smiling.

"Then why are you calling me Len-chan? –chan is a femalish type of suffix…" Len managed to say…

"…Blimey! I'm sorry chap! I didn't know, after all, I just learned Japanese! I do apologize! What would be the correct way may I know?" Oliver exclaimed, mixing some English into his Japanese.

"Len…san is fine." Len had really wanted to say Kun at that moment, but couldn't bring himself to. For now, Len-san would have to do…

"Ok Len-san! Now, you look like you need help making pancakes. Ever made them before?"

"No, I haven't made them before" Len replied with a blush. "I need some help, do you know how to make them?"

"Yup, I can help you. Here." Oliver spun Len around and grabbed the backs of Len's hands and put them on the proper ingredients and mixed everything like that.

_What is he doing? This is what boyfriend and girlfriend usually do! Oliver really does give good hugs though. It's this really warm and caring embrace… God, I hope he doesn't see my face…_ Len was glad that Oliver was behind him, because otherwise, he would have seen Len's face, which was getting redder by the minute.

THE OMNISCIENT POV OF THE GOD PANDRAGON:

As the rest of the Vocaloids awoke, they all smelled bacon, and drifted towards the kitchen. They all stopped at the door and stared as they saw Oliver guiding Len's hands to make pancakes. They all gave looks of understanding at each other, and some of them giggled. They backed away from the door and watched from afar, then scrambled back up the stairs to grab a camera. When they returned, they found Oliver being held by Len in a similar fashion, this time with Len guiding Oliver on flipping some of the pancakes. After getting some videos, (and nosebleeds in the case of Miku), the gang went back upstairs and pretended to all be asleep to preserve Len and Oliver's moment.

OliverPOV:

_I held him from the back the way my mum used to when she taught me how to make pancake batter. I remembered the exact way she moved her hands._

Minutes later, Oliver was the one in the pilot seat, with Len behind him guiding him teaching him how to flip pancakes. After numerous failures and flying pancakes, Len eventually took over, laughing, and finished making breakfast while Oliver took over an easier job making some hashes.

The two ate like kings for breakfast, and thanked each other for help.

LenPOV:

"Oliver-san, I actually made a mistake earlier."

"What might that be?" Oliver replied as he dug into another piece of bacon.

"You can call me Len-kun, it's a lot less formal." Len said.

"Well, if you say so! I'm glad we're friends Len-kun!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too" Len said.

_Friends, indeed…_

**A/N**: Aight, so basically, fluff, Oliver speaks ASIAN! Like me, I'm asian, so I speak asian, right? I really want someone to ask me if I speak English just so I can be all like "ching chong ping pong kimchi teriyaki Honda Toyota Suzuki Yamaha kung fu" and just rant in random asian words. But I feel like another asian would get upset and slap me or something. *NO RACISM WAS INTENDED IN THAT STATEMENT. IT WAS PURELY FOR COMEDY*

Anywhale, I will get some more fun stuff up soon, and we will be off to the races! Thanks for reading!

Len: Pandaface!

PandafaceL Eh?

Len: Why U make us act like couple so soon?

Pandaface: Why U complaining? You obviously enjoyed Oliver's – what was it? That's right "warm and caring embrace."

Len: WHAT? EHH, No! I, errrr….not fair! You can read my thoughts!

Pandragon: WHY OF COURSE! I am the omniscient god Pandragon!

Oliver: Len doesn't like me very much…I suppose I shall try harder?

Len: _But thank you great Pandragon for letting me feel Oliver's embrace let again. Let's just no let it on to Oliver or anyone else yet ok? But if you can hear me, I really do thank you…_

Pandragon: Pftt, corny idiot…

Oliver: Ehh? I'm sorry! Ehh, what did I do? Ahh, I'm sorry! I apologize for whatever it si Mister Pandragon!

Pandragon: I was not speaking of you my little Ollie…

Oliver: Ahh, what a relief! Thank you great Pandalord!

Pandalord: Anyways, Time to wrap it up! See you all on the next chapter of "A-" alright, screw it with fancy TV show stylistic things. I'll just see y'all around.

Len: BAI!

Oliver: See y'around!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** SOOOOOO, the coolest thing just happened! This author I have been reading, SingingVocaloid (check out what she has to offer guys, its pretty good!), and it turns out, she just happened upon my story and likes it! :D And she didn't actually know it was me until like the third chapter! XD Anyways, I made this chapter to add some more fun in the next coming chapters, here we bring in Piko-chan!

Piko: Mean…

Pandex: Lol JK man! Piko-kun, we all know you're a guy. Gimme a break…

Piko: …

Panorama: Anyways, we'll bring in some more people, and hopefully that sets us up for more fun! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own just the plot! Oh yeah, and my watch. And my sunglasses, my pants, shirt, hair, organs, candy, toothbrush, and some other things. But I own nothing associated with Vocaloid, UTAU, Nintendo, Pokemon, or anything like that.

Chapter6: Friends

LenPOV:

Len stared dreamily ahead at Oliver. _I haven't felt so welcome in ages? What's up with this kid, so that he could magically transform me? I feel…entoxicated._ Len hadn't noticed when Oliver took a glance at Len. Oliver had noticed the fixed lock Len was giving him, even if Len was smiling. Oliver felt slightly awkward at this, and decided to figure out what was up.

"Len-kun?" Oliver began.

"…" No response.

"Leeeeeeeeeen-kuuuuuuuuuuun" Oliver tried again.

"…" still nothing.

At this point, Oliver was confused. Was Len daydreaming?

"Hey Len, I love you." Oliver teased.

Len immediately bolted up and stood. "Wha-wha-wha, you, love me, wha? Eh?!"

_He just said, wait, did he just, ok, hold on, what, but, no, I, maybe, ehh… ehh?._

"Calm yourself Len-kun, I was joking, you were daydreaming!" Oliver laughed.

"Oh…" Len didn't know why he sounded disappointed. "Uhh, I was just thinking, of, uh, my, uhhhhhhh, my best friend! Yeah, uhh, we were going to do something fun today!"

Len hadn't lied. He had been thinking about his new best friend. And, he had planned for them to do something, although it involved someone new.

"Joy! What were you planning to do with this friend of yours?" Oliver was excited! Len seemed happy, and Oliver liked it when people were happy.

"Uhh, we were going to go ice-skating… Yeah! Ice-skating!" Len made up something on the spot.

"Len-kun?"

Len looked up from the table in question.

"Len-kun, it's spring…" Oliver hinted towards Len.

_God, I'm stupid, of course it's spring…BUT WAIT! There is an indoor skating rink! I can take my friend Piko and invite Oliver along! Piko should have had his last few days of spring break free…darnit…spring break's almost over and that means school…._

"So?" Len prepared for his recovery.

"What ice rinks are open now?"

"An indoor rink, duh Ollie-kun!" Nice save Len!

"Oh, I get it, I love skating! I don't wish to impose myself upon you, but would you mind me coming along?" Back in England, Oliver had been a figure skater, but mainly wanted to meet some of Len's friends.

"Of course, I would love for you to come!" Len really wanted to spend some time with Oliver.

"Splendid!" I shall get myself ready!

"I'll call my friend! He's another Vocaloid!" Len replied.

Oliver paused. "Then why do You have to call him if he lives in the VocaloidMansion?"

"You see, Piko, that's his name, is really shy and tends to stay in his room. So I usually call him by telephone when I need him. He's one of my best friends. He'll probably bring his girlfriend Miki." Len casually replied.

"Ahh, I see." Oliver made note of this and went to get himself ready to go out.

_Time to grab Piko… he'll probably bring his girlfriend along…_

Len dialed up Piko's cellphone on his own. *Ringing*

"Hello? Piko? Yeah, it's me, Len." Len dropped all honorifics with Piko, he had known him for a few years now and had grown close. Piko was shy among others, but when he grew close to people, he was just as talkative as Oliver.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know we're going skating and that you should come and bring Miki."

Piko: "Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll be down in a bit. You bringin' anyone this time?"

Len spoke up, "Yeah, the new Vocaloid kid that moved in. He's really nice, and I like him a lot. I think you will like him."

Suddenly Piko grew quite.

"He's nice you said?" Piko murmured in a quite voice.

"Very," replied Len. "His name is Oliver. Tell Miki to meet us at the subway stop!"

"Ok…" Piko continued quietly.

_Silly Piko. He was always like this around people he didn't know. He would grow close to Oliver soon enough._

OliverPOV:

_I was excited to meet this new kid. Len-kun said that the name was Piko. I don't really know about gender differences in names, so I will base off of looks… I know Miki is a girl, but who knows, this Piko kid could be a girl too…_

"I love skating. I can't wait!" Oliver opened his closet and talked to the little bird he had in the cage. The bird chirped happily and Oliver fed him some more bread.

"I'll be back James! Remember, Ollie loves you!" He smiled at the little bird and tickled it's head. At that moment he heard Len opening the door. Oliver quickly but quietly shut the closet door and turned around, whipping out his cell-phone and pretending to close it.

"Who was that?" Len asked.

"Ahh, no one Len-kun." Oliver replied hastily.

"So "James" (Len made air quotes with his fingers) is no one?" Len questioned.

"Ahhhh, well…" Oliver was really stuck.

"Hmm?" Len pressed on.

_Arghh, I can't let him know I have a pet that I talk to, he'll think I'm bonkers and probably kick James out! I gotta think of something!_

"James is…my…boyfriend…" _Wow Oliver, smooth…you could have said dad!_

"Ahh, you are, umm, gay?" Len mentally cringed, remembering old times…

"Yes, ummm, if you think I'm weird, it's ok, I don't really mind. Do you want me to get a different room? I can move out of here if you want! Uhh, maybe I should leave now. That's a good idea, ummmm, uhhh." Oliver was blushing furiously and acting really flustered. _At least I'm putting up a good guise. I just hope he doesn't actually kick me out, because then I would have to explain the bird as I moved my stuff out…_

"No! Nononononononono, everything is cool! I just didn't know you had a boyfriend, that's all!" Len smiled and tried to fix the awkward atmosphere.

"Ahh, what a relief! I really had grown rather attached to your room! I mean, not like that, just, I like being around you, and…." Oliver was suddenly at a loss for words.

"I like being around you to Oliver, but let's hope your boyfriends okay with that, alright?" Len replied coolly. Suddenly Oliver was the stuttering and blubbering one.

"Ahhh, deal. Thank's Len-kun."

"It's what _friends_ do." Len finished.

**A/N:** Ha, so now Oliver has a boyfriend. And Len probably won't feel exactly ecstatic about that… Let us see here…. Oh right, so James is still living in that closet, and Len doesn't know, and school is coming up soon, and that means people, and Oliver meets random girls who like him… Lot's to do, not enough words to spend. But I've got an idea so I shall run with it as far as I can before my asthma takes over and reduces me into a pile of wheezing muscles and bones. XD

Hoped y'all liked it! I'm going to start implementing some of the advice you guys gave me about not chaning POV so much within the next few chapters. I already wrote these and didn't want to change them XD. But yeah, a review with some advice always helps!

Also: I completed my beta reader profile thing, so I'm a qualified beta-reader now! :D How cool is that?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ahhh! I haven't updated for so long! (Relatively). I'm so sorry! I kinda died out on this scene. I needed to make something interesting, but I feel like it's really weird. Definitely unique, but maybe too much so. Please check it out and tell me if it's really weird. Thanks!

In this scene, we shall meet Piko and Miki in person, but there's a surprise twist!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. :D

Chapter7: Bromance

LenPOV:

Len walked up the stairs to Oliver's room to find him. As he neared the room and was about to knock and tell Oliver to come out, he heard something.

_Was Oliver talking to someone? Hmmm…_

"James, remember, Ollie loves you!" At this point, Len was confused. He opened the door and began questioning Oliver, who had just set down his cell-phone.

"Who was that?" Len asked.

Oliver stuttered for words. Eventually, Len figured out it was his boyfriend.

After some confusion of Oliver frantically stating that he would leave if Len found it odd he was gay, Len finally stated, "I like being around you to Oliver, but let's hope your boyfriends okay with that, alright?"

"Ahhh, deal. Thank's Len-kun." Oliver replied nervously.

"It's what friends do" Len stated.

On the outside, Len looked completely chill. On the inside however, things were different.

_He's gay. And he fells rejected. I know that feeling…There's nothing wrong with that at all! But at the same time, it means he has a partner. And I'm left alone again. But why do I feel sad? Oliver is just a friend, right?_ Len couldn't deny it any more. He liked Oliver a lot, and the fact that Oliver had a boyfriend already made him sad.

_Oh well, I suppose it's time to get to the subway._

Len grabbed Oliver and they walked out the front door of the VocaloidMansion. Oliver was blushing at this gesture, their hands were intertwined. Len, walking in front of Oliver, had a similar blush on his face; luckily, it was hidden by the cool breeze of the spring. And by the fact that he was in front of Oliver.

The duo walked to the nearest subway stop and got on the subway. Len knew that by this time, Piko was probably just arriving at Miki's house.

Len remembered to get off at the right stop and waited in the station for Piko and Miki to show. Oliver and Len sat on some benches near the actual subway tunnel. Sure enough, two ahoges poked their way through the top of the crows, and eventually, emerged a white-haired boy with his red-haired girlfriend.

"Piko, Miki-chan, nice to see you!" Len called out. Actually, he had seen Piko just the day before, but it had been a week since he had last seen Miki at school.

"Ahh, Len-kun! Nice to see you too! And who is this young man?" Miki questioned as she walked up to Len and Oliver.

"Hello! My name is Oliver! I'm from England and I just moved here! Len here is my best friend! Nice to meet you!" Oliver ranted in a mouthful while beaming.

Miki looked mildly stunned. The child had a rather solemn look on his face until she had mentioned him, at which point, he bursted into conversation. "Very nice to meet you too!" Miki smiled at Oliver. He was cute in his sailor's outfit.

Len spoke up at this point. "Hey Oliver, I'd like you to meet my best bud here. This fellow is named Piko!" Len smiled, getting his two friends to meet each other was a fun thing to do.

"Hello Piko-chan!" Oliver bubbled.

Piko slightly frowned and moved behind Miki to shield his embarrassment.

"Ahh, I must apologize Piko, Oliver here is still learning his honorifics, do not be offended." Len tried to fix the situation. Unfortunately, Oliver spoke up again.

"No, I think I got it right this time. You said –kun was reserved for males only. Is there an exception?" Oliver questioned.

At that point, Miki, who had awkwardly watched this development, spoke for Piko. "Piko-kun here is a boy. He's my boyfriend."

"OHHHHH, I completely forgot he was a boy! I'm sorry, it's just that his hair, and his, umm, dres- I mean kilt, it's ahh, what was I thinking?" Oliver blushed and bowed at Piko in apology.

"Don't worry." Piko murmured, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder, who know had buried his face in his knees in embarrassment. "I get that a lot," Piko continued in a silky whisper. Giving a gentle smile.

Immediately, Oliver looked up straight into Piko's honest eyes. Len and Miki stared in astonishment. Never had Piko reacted in such a way before. Piko had just completely calmed Oliver with just a few words.

Oliver, wanting to break the awkward silence, spoke, but just as quietly and in a whisper as Piko had. "Your eyes…are multicolored. But they are beautiful, like an emerald and a sapphire, shining under a spotlight…" At this point, Oliver had stood up and was standing just inches from Piko.

Len and Miki stood by awkwardly as the two seemed to peer into each other's souls. Both had light smiles on their faces.

"Your eye is beautiful too. It gives the warmth of the sun." Piko responded, referring to the one golden eye that was visible on Oliver's face.

The two leaned towards each other, as if about to lock lips, but instead hugged each other, eyes closed, and a warmth spread between them.

Len and Miki could only stare and wonder what had occurred. After the two separated, they began walking towards the subway that had just arrived, and gestured towards Len and Miki to follow.

OliverPOV:

_Ahh, I just called him a girl! Ehh, awkward!_

Just then, Piko voiced himself at Oliver. "Don't worry."

Oliver could feel a light touch on his shoulder. "I get that a lot." A silky whisper resounded in Oliver's ear.

Oliver felt oddly calmed, and looked into Piko's eyes, which suddenly seemed like they were shining. Everything around Oliver went dark, and only Piko seemed to be there. Oliver had barely commented on Piko's beautiful eyes when Piko did the same.

_I feel so comfortable with him. I shouldn't be embarrassed. But I know that voice…_

PikoPOV:

_That voice, those eyes. The bandages. I've seen them all before… THAT'S RIGHT! I know this kid! It's the kid from the pier!_

Immediately, Piko stepped forwards and exchanged a few words with Oliver, in a quiet whisper. Oliver was confused at first and seemed to be searching through his mind until he finally commented on Piko's eyes. From then on, pure recognition took over. They stepped towards each other and exchanged few words before they were in a deep embrace.

Inaudible to the others, they whispered to each other at the same time. "You're that guy."

Soon, the moment ended, and they were all on the subway. Len and Miki still had a look of pure wonder on their faces. Piko and Oliver had a lot of explaining to do.

Len/Miki: _DA HELL? What, just, wait, did they just, but, how, Piko never, and Are they? Ehh?!_ Miki and Len could only stare in wonder as they watched the _bromance_.

**A/N:** Sooooooo, quite the surprise ehh? This is like an almost yaoi moment. Almost. Then it turns into a brohug. Just imagine the cutscenes. Camera positioned just behind Miki and Len, and focused on the two, on a frontlit dark, spotlighted stage. Oliver and Piko move closer until they're just inches away. Then it's just a brohug. Lol. Well, it will all be explained next chapter. Anyone who actually has read this far, I am very impressed with, so THANKS!

I love all my readers equally. Well, almost. I love reviewers the most because thye tell me how to improve and stuff, but I love non-reviewers just as much just for reading the first sentence! (Even if it's my author's note).

Whaaaaaale, I pulled the bromance idea kind of from the HatsuharuXYuki bromance from Fruits Basket (I don't own any of them, they are all property of their respective owners). So please lemme know how it is? I can always edit this whole chapter out and rewrite it, cuz I think it has some cereal issues for some reason… Haha, cereal…

Oliver: No! Don't erase this moment! This is my cherished memory!

Piko: *Le deadpan* I would prefer to keep this. Please.

Oliver: All reviewers vote for our memories!

Len: _I don't like how close those two are…wait, what?_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'M SORRY! Alrighty guys, I have to apologize. Some of you probably thought I was dead. Whaaaaale, the reason I haven't updated for such a long time is simple. Basically, I had TONS of homework and tests to do, and study for, and yeah… The other reason is just because one of my beloved readers decided that my chapters should be longer, so I spent more time on this, something like 3200 words or something… So she should enjoy this! In this chapter, you can expect some more explanations and stuff. I left things on a bit of a cliffhanger last time, so yeah… Also, a bit of a friendship crisis, but some warmth and stuff to go along. Basically, you might feel a little bit "oh no!" during the thing, but in the end, you'll feel fuzzy and warm. Hopefully. You will feel fuzzy like mold. I will turn you into mold. Wait wut?

ANYWAYS, some thanks to Kagami Cutie, MadHattersNightmare, SingingVocaloid, Zelda-JSRF-Fan, for favoriting, JitteryJenna, Kagami Cutie, Lizzy '-' rocks, MadHatterNightmare, SingingVocaloid, Slighty19, and Zelda-JSRF-Fan for following, and the rest of you all for reviewing!

Thank you all my readers and reviewers for your awesome feedback! I love you all!

Lastly, I would like to formally state that I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement is intended, et cetera. Yup.

Without any further ado, please enjoy the latest chapter of "A Shoulder to Cry On!"

Chapter8: A Switch of Sides

Omnicient POV:

As the four of them sat on the subway, Oliver and Piko began recanting their story.

Oliver: "Well, you see, years ago, when I was just ten, I was picked on by this group of bullies back in the UK. I did lots of odd jobs and such for the people around the dock. I moved boxes, printed papers, delivered papers, helped foreign sailors around, things like that. Every evening though, the older boys picked on me, because I was in a choir and sounded like a girl."

Piko: "Well, I was with a traveling choir in England for a few months, when I came across Oliver-san the day the choir I was singing in joined with his for a bit. I barely saw him because we were singing "The Phantom of The Opera," and I had this mask on, which restricted my vision. Oliver-san was singing as Christine. I was the Phantom."

Oliver: "Well, all I remember seeing was his multicolored eyes. And our script had been modified for me to compliment his eyes and fro him to do the same to mine. Actually, the script had been modified a lot. It was a play where we all skated on ice, and sang at the same time."

Piko: "I never really saw Oliver-san outside of choir, he always disappeared at the end of practice. I only saw him putting on his ice skates before the rehearsals, and during the rehearsals themselves.

Oliver: "I had to go to all my assorted jobs, so I always left quickly after practice. The night after the actual performance however, I met the usual bullies. This time however, they wouldn't stop hitting me. They said they watched the performance and how I was a girl. They kept hitting me. They brought knives and stone, and cut me, bruised me, stabbed me, and it wouldn't stop."

Piko: "After the main performance, I wanted to say bye to Oliver-san, because I would be leaving that evening. I ran all over town searching for him until I finally found him being beat up by the thugs. Naturally, I defended Oliver-san."

Oliver: "He didn't even have to fight most of them. He just said something, and most of them just ran off scared. The remaining few, he took out by with Taekwondo. By then, I just fell asleep. Or something like that. I think Piko-san carried me to my house. He found my address on my phone or something. I never saw much of him though. Everything was blurry and I didn't know it was Piko-san that saved me."

Piko: "Well, actually, Oliver-san had blacked out from his blood loss. I ran to his house and found his brother and sister. Oliver-san woke up just in time to see me leave, but I was till wearing my mask from the choir performance. He repeated his line about my eyes but drifted off again. Before I could see him again, I was already on the plane back to Japan."

Oliver: "And somehow, we met each other here. I am really grateful that Piko-san helped me those years ago. I might have gotten worse scars" *Oliver gestures at his bandages,* and I might have lost vision in my other eye too!"

Len: "So you met Piko but didn't really "know" him?"

Oliver: "Yes Len-kun. All I remembered was seeing his eyes though."

Miki: "Piko-kun, you never told me this story!"

Piko: "Well, it wasn't very important, so I never thought of it really."

With that, Piko and Oliver talked about their numerous gaffs onstage, like the time Oliver slipped and his dress tore, and the time that Piko didn't look away from Oliver the whole time and nearly caused Oliver to have a nervous fit. Eventually, they arrived at the right stop and got off the subway.

Len: "Well, that was definitely the most interesting thing that has happened this spring break!" _Well, except for that time at the railroad tracks…_ Len thought.

Miki: "Definitely! To think they had met before!"

Oliver: "Well, let's get to the rink!"

Piko/Len/Miki: "Agreed!"

As the quad arrived at the rink, the other Vocaloids at the mansion decided to get their day to a start.

~Back at the Mansion~

Kaito: "Mmmm, let's see, what shall I do today… I can go to the ice cream stand, go shopping for ice cream, eat ice cream, make ice cream…"

Miku: "Enough about ice cream! Let's go do something fun! I bet Lenny-kun is doing something fun with Oliver-kun! And Piko left the house with Miki! I want to do something fun too!"

Rin was sitting on the couch listening to the two consider the possibilities of the day when a thought came to mind.

Rin: "I know what to do!"

Miku and Kaito continued to argue on whether ice cream or leeks were better.

Rin: "I SAID I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Still, Miku and Kaito fought. Were they really arguing that intensely?

Rin decided to go find someone who would listen quietly. She walked to IA's room quietly and knocked on the door. After a short pause, Rin heard nothing. _Perhaps she's already out doing something…_ After more silence, Rin turned away and began walking away down the hall when the door swung open and revealed IA.

Rin: "Ahh! You scared me! I thought you weren't home!"

IA: "I've been here the whole morning…" IA spoke quietly. "Is there anything you wish from me Rin-chan?"

Rin: "Ehh, I was just lonely so I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me to visit on Oliver=kun and my bro." Rin decided she wanted to see Oliver and Len and see if Len was making any attempts to grow closer to Oliver.

IA: "I see no harm in going out. Give me a few minutes please." IA replied barely audibly.

Rin: "Okie dokie! I'll go get ready too!" Rin ran off to her own room. She knew that the two boys had gone ice skating with Piko and Miki when she overheard them through her wall.

~At The Rink~

Back at the rink, everyone had just rented their skates and were putting them on. Piko and Len, considering themselves "manly" rented hockey skates, with red and black designs. Miki, being a girl, chose the pretty looking figure skates. Oliver, being more comfortable on figure skates, also chose the brown leather sequin-studded skates. Oliver put his on rapidly and with ease. By the time Len had finished one boot, Oliver was helping Miki with hers.

_Why won't Oliver help me first? I'm his room mate! And He doesn't even know Miki!_ Len thought. He found himself staring at Miki.

"Eyes off my girlfriend!" Piko teased. "What's up man? You've been staring at those two for a minute now!"

Len immediately blushed and stared down at his skates. "I just needed Oliver-kun's help, that's all."

"Well, looks like you're last. We all forgot how to lace skates properly so they're all loose. Oliver's helping me next!" Piko smiled.

Len rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't like seeing Oliver with others. _This jealousy… NO! Not jealousy, something else! I'm just wanting to spend more time with him because he's my first friend in a long time. Well, first true friend. It's nothing more than that, right?_

Oliver then moved on to Piko, as Miki patiently waited and thanked Oliver.

Oliver looked into Piko's eyes warmly with a smile on his face. He was so comfortable with Piko even though he barely knew him. Oliver expertly tied Piko's skates and stood up. Piko thanked him and walked clumsily over to Miki, who was patiently awaiting him.

At this point, Oliver made his way to Len. "Do you need help tying your skates Len-kun?"

Len nodded and smiled sheepishly. He looked down at Oliver's shining blonde hair as Oliver knelt down to tie his skates on.

Len found himself reaching out and running his fingers through some strands of Oliver's soft hair. Oliver, not knowing what exactly to do, continued to tie Len's skates. By the time Oliver finally stood up after a few minutes, Len was still touching his hair. Oliver waved his hand in front of Len's face.

"Len-kun. You can stop now, I'm done!" He smiled at Len, who suddenly jumped up and fell over on his back.

"Aghhhh," Len groaned with a blush on his face. _His hair is like silk. Soft and smooth…But he caught me! Focus on what you're doing Len!_

Oliver just smiled and reached out his hand towards Len, who took it with a red face.

As he pulled Len up, Oliver decided to try something. As soon as Len was standing on his feet, Oliver reached out and brushed his hand through Len's hair. As he suspected, the golden threads were soft and flowed.

Len looked up at Oliver and grinned. Oliver was like a child, doing what he saw. First it was the kissing, now it was the hair-touching.

"You have soft hair Oliver." Len chuckled. He didn't feel awkward as much around Oliver, but still had to try from looking too embarrassed.

This time, it was Oliver's turn to blush. "Ahh, thank you Len-kun! Your's is really soft too!"

"Well, let's hit the ice!" Len exclaimed as he waddled over to the entrance of the fairly empty ice rink. There were a few others, but Piko and Miki were the only ones not clinging to the walls.

As Len stepped onto the icem he wobbled a bit, but then remembered what his sister had taught him. He immediately dashed forwards, and gathered some speed to get closer to the middle of the rink, away from the wall clingers. Oliver gracefully stepped onto the ice next, and smoothly made strokes with his legs that pushed him effortlessly across the ice. Len took Oliver's hand as they skated around the rink, with Len making powerful kicks, and Oliver transferring smoothly from skate to skate. Piko and Miki were just ahead of them, holding hands. Miki would often turn around and skate backwards, holding Piko as he helped her stay balanced. The Oliver sped past Len and tapped on Piko's shoulder. He said something, and Piko nodded, smiling.

At that, Piko and Oliver took the center of the rink. Len joined Miki and watched on. Oliver and Piko seemed to be going through some routine. Luckily, as it neared lunchtime, everyone else left the rink, so the Vocaloids had their own rink to themselves. Piko started playing music on the speakers built into his jacket, and the two began to dance on the ice. Miki and Len watched in awe as the two jumped, carried each other, and landed to the beat and music of "The Phantom of the Opera." It was an amazing performance, with Oliver jumping and wrapping his arms around himself, then landing backwards and gliding across the ice. Piko, on the other hand, kept Oliver steady, and in the end, held on to Oliver's arms as they began to spin. Extending their arms, their legs passed each others, and they spun faster and fast in a slanted position. Soon enough, they drew themselves back up and pressed their bodies to each other in a tight embrace.

Len and Miki watched this spinning whirlwind. Piko and Len were glued to each other and were spinning rapidly. They slowly decelerated and eventually came to a stop, still holding each other. Miki and Len both cheered and clapped at the end, but inside, were jealous of how close Oliver and Piko were. Even still, they smiled and began to skate towards the two.

Oliver shakily stepped away, but was dizzy from spinning, and tripped. As he fell, he pulled Piko down with him. Unfortunately, they landed in a position that made everyone in the ice rink uncomfortable. Even a couple outside of the rink.

~Back to Rin and IA~

When Rin and IA finally reached the ice rink, they found the weirdest sight. Piko and Oliver were gracefully dancing together, as if they were one fluid piece. Rin was stunned.

"Is that really Piko-san?" Rin didn't know him to well, and that's what surprised her. He didn't really talk to people he didn't know and often came off as cold because of that.

"Yes, it is." Murmured IA. This was a rare occasion, and even IA seemed confused about it.

Then, as the dance ended, Oliver fell and pulled Piko down with him. For IA, what happened next was pure chance based on probability, an event that was likely after all the spinning the two had done on the ice. For Rin however, it was the train scene all over again. Oliver fell underneath as Piko landed on top, and ended up brushing lips with Oliver. Miki ran towards the two confused for a second, but then laughed as she yelled at Piko. "You're only supposed to kiss me, stupid!" Piko chuckled and looked back at Oliver who was still laying on the ice. "Sorry about that Oliver-kun!"

Oliver didn't move.

Rin's eyes widened as she realized Oliver wasn't moving. She ran towards the ice rink as IA followed close behind.

Len was kneeling by Oliver's side. He brushed the hair out of Oliver's face and saw his eyes were closed. "Oliver? Are you alright?"

…no response…

"Oliver? OLIVER!"

Len looked distraught. "Piko, what did you do?!"

"Ahh, I kind of landed on him, but he pulled me down, so we're even." Piko awkwardly smiled. He could see Len was upset.

"Oliver's not even moving! What if you seriously hurt him?

"Calm down, just call the paramedics or something, besides, it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything" Piko teased.

"Well he isn't yet but maybe he won't ever be now!" Len yelled at Piko, who immediately stopped talking after this, obviously stunned. Len was visibly upset. He took a worried glance at Oliver, and saw IA and Rin running towards them. Luckily, IA was really smart and probably knew everything that they needed to do.

"IA! Oliver fell and is knocked out or something! Please help us!" Len cried out.

IA calmly knelt down, and checked Oliver's pulse. His heart was still beating. She checked his eye and looked over him thoroughly. After what seemed like ages, she finally made a statement. "Call the paramedics. Now." Len whipped out his phone and dialed the number and soon, an ambulance came by and picked up Oliver. They whisked him away to the hospital. Len watched them disappear, and began running towards the hospital.

"Where are you going?!" All but IA shouted in chorus.

"I'm going to Oliver!?" Len shouted back and with that, he disappeared into an alley and was seen for a split second passing a building on the roof.

LenPOV:

_Oliver's hurt! I have to get there now! It's all Piko's fault! Arghhh!_ Len jumped the gap between the roofs of the building. He finally spotted the hospital and made the final jump to the roof of the intensive care unit. He then quickly dashed inside via the stairs that led to the roof.

Inside, he made his way to a help desk and inquired for Oliver.

"Young boy, my age, blonde hair, bandages all over, have you seen him?" Len panted, out of breath from his run.

"Intensive care unit, A-5" the secretary responded quickly.

"Arigato!" Len dashed off through the halls of the hospital until he found some doctors wheeling Oliver's stretcher into the room.

At first, the paramedics tried to keep Len out, saying no strangers were allowed. When Len explained who he was, they quickly complied with his requests. Len sat their as the doctors hooked Oliver up to a face mask, and began attaching sensors everywhere. Soon enough, a doctor approached Len, who was worriedly staring at Oliver the whole time.

The doctor held a clipboard in hand, and got Len's attention with a small cough.

He asked Len to explain what had happened. When Len explained that he had fallen on the ice-skating rink, the doctor seemed worried suddenly.

"Well, I can tell you what has happened to the young boy." The doctor stated. "He has a minor concussion, which he obtained from impacting the ice. Unfortunately, we believe he damaged his frontal lobe, which controls personality, and other things. The child may not act the way he used to towards you."

Len's heart dropped as he realized what this meant. Simply put, Oliver might hate him when he woke up.

The doctor then stepped back as Len bowed and said his thanks. Len pulled his chair up against Oliver's bed. The heart monitor beeped a steady rhythm. Len started playing with Oliver's hair again. He soon forgot the smell of alcohol and disinfectants and began recalling his short times he had already had with Oliver. In the day Oliver had been here, he had completely changed who Len was. Len was happy and felt welcome for once amongst a new person. Oliver had a strong effect on Len. After reminiscing everything Oliver had done to this point, Len was brought back to reality by a sudden increase in the beeping of the heart monitor. Len stopped what he was doing and stared at Oliver, expecting a reaction. Len got what he expected.

Oliver shot up in his bed, breathing hard. "Thank god you're okay!" Len exclaimed and wrapped his arms around the child, who for some reason seemed exhausted.

Oliver shoved Len off of him. "Who do you think you are? Stop touching me! Wasn't kissing me enough?" Oliver frowned and glared at Len. Oliver had this cold look in his eye.

Len was speechless. "You really forgot? Don't you know who I am? Oliver?"

"Yes, but you're mean and I hate you, and I would prefer if you backed away from me. You're creeping me out!" Oliver nearly yelled.

Len stood up and walked to the far side of the room where he was about to sit in a chair far from the bedside when he was interrupted by sudden weeping.

"Len-kun don't go!…" Oliver sniffled, his voice quivering. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I just didn't remember, but what happened? And I couldn't…" Oliver was spewing random nonsense. He was crying because he could tell he had hurt Len.

Len rushed to his side and began comforting him, as Oliver had once done for him. "Shhh, it's alright. You may have damaged your memory somewhat, so it's natural. Don't worry about it Oliver-kun, really. Please, just stop crying." Len sat there, arms wrapped around Oliver. _He was the shoulder to cry on, a switch of sides._ For the longest time, the two just sat there together, and cried. After the words Len spoke, Oliver wasn't the only one crying. Len wept, because he knew Oliver felt bad, and because he wanted Oliver to be okay. Oliver cried for hurting Len and for making him worry. Eventually, Oliver pulled away, and pulled Len down onto the bed. He then pulled the covers over the two and was asleep before Len could say a word. There was nothing Len could do but watch as Oliver slept, peacefully breathing to a now-steady rhythm. After lightly touching Oliver's smooth cheeks and running his hand through Oliver's hair a few times, Len too, succumbed to his exhaustion, and fell asleep, arm still wrapped around Oliver.

**BEFORE YOU CLOSE THE PAGE: Read the VERY LAST statements on this page please!**

**A/N:** So did I succeed? Do you feel like mold? Hopefully! ^.^ Well I pray that you forgive me for my terrible sins (feel free to PM me to death for the purpose of torturing me until I write another chapter, I won't be bothered. Fo realz), and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Piko: I feel like I'm missing something here.

Miki: You oblivious fool…and to think I started dating you?

Len (Almost asleep): Shhhhhhhh…

Oliver (In his sleep): Len…

Piko raises an eyebrow and Miki whistles.

Len: * Le blush *

Panda closes the curtain on the hospital room to Miki's disappointment.

Panda: That's all folks! Thanks for reading this gargantuan thing! Perhaps I pleased my readers eh?

Len: (You pleased me…)

**IMPORTANT:**

**Oh yeah, lastly, PLEASE FOR GOODNESS SAKE check out Naty17's profile and stuff. She is in DIRE need of help lest her fanfiction account be terminated and stuff. Please, your one statement can save her passion. I love reading her stuff, Kagami loves reading her stuff, the world loves reading her stuff. So please help for this cause! You'll make me happy too! This is IMPORTANT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Arghh, sorry guys, I suck at keeping time and I haven't updated in a while, so I finally got around to uploading this. Rather short (I'm sorry!), but it's dramatic, and sorry in advance for any tears it might cause. Just so you know, this is NOT the end of my story, but the end of someone. Kind of.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing (you don't have to, but it makes me happy J) and everything, I just feel great! I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my lack of updating!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I am not responsible for any severe depression caused by this chapter, but I will be happy to talk to you about it! XD JK Also, we have a bit of funny language that Oliver uses. He uses the C-Word, which in British slang, well, it means something akin to D**K, or something like that. I saw James May use it on Top Gear, so I figured it was British. XD

I feel like I'm missing something here….whaaaaaale, read on! :D

Chapter 9: Soundless Voice

~Back to Rin~

_It's Oliver's second day and he's already in the hospital…this was like when Gachapoid joined. The day that Gakupo-sama got to teaching sword moves…_ Rin decided she would go check on Len. It had been an hour and she hadn't gotten any text, calls, or anything really from him. This time, she wouldn't pull anyone along with her. Other people just got into the way.

By the time Rin reached the hospital, another 15 minutes had elapsed. She finally found Oliver's room and stumbled upon the cutest sight. Oliver and Len were asleep, Oliver cuddling into Len, both with serene expressions. Rin snapped some photos discreetly with her phone and quietly stepped inside. Len woke up just as Rin sat down in one of the chairs.

Len blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Ri-Rin?" he mumbled out slowly.

Rin nodded in response. She smiled cheerily at him, "I see you're nice and comfortable!"

Len looked around him and jumped out of the bed. He reached up to his face and felt dried sandy powder. Great, he'd drooled. Len quickly ran out of the room to the bathroom to wake himself and clean himself up.

In this time, Rin moved forwards slowly to Oliver. She stared at his cute face. He was so pretty! Rin prodded his soft cheeks to wake him up. _Aww, look at him. So kawaii! _

Oliver didn't even stir. _He must've been knocked out cold. He's still sleeping!_ Rin stared, mesmerized by the sleeping boy in front of her. She couldn't resist but stare at his pink lips. _Len…is rather lucky? Such a cute boy…_ Rin found herself leaning forwards, and running her hand along Oliver's face. Inches away from his face, Oliver's eye's shot open.

~Len~

Len was in the bathroom washing his face. He had drooled all over his face, something he'd never done before. After stretching and yawning numerous times, he finally left the bathroom and began to make his way back to the room where Rin and Oliver were to find the hairtie he had left behind. He walked in through the door on a sight that stunned him, and beyond that, killed him on the inside.

OMNISCIENCE:

Oliver suddenly woke and pulled Rin down into a long and passionate kiss. Rin, was surprised as she was the very first day they met. She didn't resist though. She let Oliver kiss her until she heard the door to the room opening. _Ohh no…NO!_ Rin pulled away from Oliver immediately just to see a whiz of yellow fly out of the room.

"Hello there, nice to meet you!" Oliver beamed at Rin. "You're pretty." He added with a blush.

Rin was very confused. "What do you mean Oliver?" Suddenly it was as if Oliver didn't know her, and was greeting her the way he did that first day…

"Wow! You figured out my name! You must be smart!" Oliver laughed but winced. "I say, I'm rather sore! And blimey, I've got one mighty headache at the moment…" Oliver seemed suddenly dizzy. His vision blurred and he barely saw Rin run out of the room. When he came to his senses, Oliver moved his hand to his lips, trying to brush away the tingling feeling. He looked at his wrist and saw a pink smudge, and it smelled like oranges. _Ahh C**K! What the hell just happened? Did I seriously kiss Rin-chan again? Blimey…DAA! Double C**K! That's Len's hair tie! Why is it in my hair?…well that must have been awkward…Hold on a minute…Len's hair tie in my bed, golden hairs on the pillow I didn't use.. THAT'S RIGHT! Len was here with me! But now he's gone, and I kissed Rin….oh god please tell me he didn't see that!_

Oliver fretted. _He hadn't kissed Rin on purpose. Len would understand? Certianly, he understood just before!_ Still, Oliver expected the worst. He didn't know when he could leave this hospital though, so he simply sat their on his bed, waiting for a doctor to come by.

~Rin~

_NONONNONO! Not good! Noooooot good!_ Len had come in at exactly the wrong time!

"Arggh, I have to catch him!" Rin shouted in frustration as she tailed after Len, who was suddenly no where to be seen.

Len was sick. Len was tired. Len was broken. He ran to the one place he remembered. As he approached the hill, he could feel a hard lump in his throat. He couldn't speak. He wanted to scream with rage, but he couldn't, because his voice had failed him. A soundless voice, filled with rage but heard only by the speaker drifted through the air. Len collapsed onto the grassy hill and wept into his knees. _Why did my sister have to do this? I thought she knew! I was starting to like – no, LOVE Oliver!_ Len got up and rammed into a tree with all his force. He punched at it three times before it was felled.

Len was in a state of pure fury. He was kicking and smashing the trees in the area. Around Len lay a circle of carnage. If one were to step within a mile of this small circle, they would be struck by the dark mood, and feel pure rage, and dark power seeping towards them. Unfortunately, one of those people, was Oliver.

Oliver had asked a doctor to be let to go home, but that's not where he was planning on going. After being told his memory might permanently go bad if he was unstable, he ran out of the hospital – well, almost.

Oliver hobbled out of the building, moving the speed of an old man. He felt dizzy. He was suddenly empowered by thinking of poor Len-kun. He ran forwards, and tried to figure out where Len had gone. It wasn't the trail of tears that showed him, not a sudden sixth sense either. What showed him the way was his trusty bird, James.

Oliver had been out for a while. James, naturally got bored. He decided, or rather felt the impulse to leave the room. So he jumped out of the drawer he was in, and flew out of Len's window. James flew around town, until he saw Len running away from the hospital, crying. For some reason, Len was just as high as James, on the rooftop, running towards what was the train tracks Oliver had been when he walked James to the city. This puzzled the bird, so he decided to see what kind of predator had caused Len to run. As he reached the hospital, he found Oliver in a fairly bad condition. Looking distraught, Oliver ran frantically in circles. Until James stepped in.

Oliver finally neared the hill next to the tracks when he suddenly remembered where he was. As he neared the crest of the hill, he suddenly felt darkness. The feeling of being alone. The feeling of rage, being scared, and pure sorrow all at once. Oliver pushed on, and saw a circle of fallen trees, Len kneeling on one leg, crying his eyes out.

As Oliver neared Len, he signaled to James, and James backed off. Oliver dropped to Len's side, and his vision began to go fuzzy. "Le…Len-kun….the doctors said….my memory…might be going forever…." Oliver barely coughed out.

Len stopped shuddering and looked up, eyes red.

"Le..Len….Len-k-k-k-k…" Oliver held himself up by Len's shoulders.

"It wasn't…me…it was the other….me…" Oliver whispered hoarsely. "I didn't…kiss….Miss Rin-cha-…"

Len's eyes grew wide. "Oliver-kun, I-"

Len was cut off as Oliver lunged forwards and kissed Len. For a minute, they stayed in their passionate embrace, Len pushing his tongue into Oliver's mouth. Weakly, Oliver made a quiet moan, as he felt his last moments in bliss. After the moment of lying in each other's warmth, Oliver soon began to fade. Then he pushed away with a weak smile, yet his eyes betrayed sorrow. Oliver then fell over Len's shoulder. He didn't move after that. It was silent. At that moment, Len realized that the Oliver he knew was gone.

"Oliver-kun…you weren't supposed to go yet. Oliver! OLIVER I LOVE YOU!" Len wept and held Oliver's limp body. He set him down on the grass, still holding him. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to lose the Oliver he knew. He wanted Oliver to stay with him forever. He tried kissing him again, he tried CPR, he tried everything. Nothing would bring the seemingly lifeless boy back to life.

Len's tears dripped all over Oliver's face. Oliver breathing again, but he was sleeping. And there was nothing Len could do at this moment, to raise him from this slumber.

For an hour, Len kneeled over Oliver's body, and cried. When he stopped crying, he started again. When the sun began to set, and the shadows grew, Len felt lifeless. One of his only friends he had ever had left. As the very tip of the sun fell over the horizon, a Shinkansen E5 sped past, and the grass blew to one side and Len solemnly picked the body of Oliver up, and began walking home, his lacrimal glands uncontrollably flowing.

After just leaving the hill he was on, he found Rin, sleeping on the grass, also with tears on her face, and her phone on in camera mode. Len placed Oliver beside Rin and picked up her phone. She had videotaped the whole ordeal, and was crying about it. She fell asleep as her drowsiness overtook her. Len sent everything off of her phone to his email, and then deleted the videos. He then picked Oliver up, still teary-eyed, and nudged Rin with his foot. As she awoke, he began walking back to the Vocaloid house. Rin figured out that she had fallen asleep and slowly followed about five metres behind Len. When they got to the Vocaloid house, everyone had already known that Oliver had been to the hospital. None of them knew what had caused the teary eyes, but they assumed it was the ordeal at the hospital. Len slowly trudged up the stairs and into his room, and set Oliver down on his bed. He changed Oliver's clothes for him (it wasn't that awkward after French-kissing Oliver, plus, he was too tired to feel awkward. He was too tired, too sad to even blush), and set him down under the covers. He gave Oliver one last goodnight and goodbye kiss, then cleaned himself up and settled under his own covers. That night, he cried himself to sleep. It wasn't a wet and eruptive sobbing however. It was a _soundless voice_, dryly weeping of pure sorrow. The next morning, Len didn't want to get up. Not after he knew what would await him.

**A/N:** Well, that was sad! *Sniff* Oliver, I love you too! Why did you have to die?

Oliver: I'm not dead yet…

Len: Ahh! Oliver-kun! Oh wait…. *Le super blush*

Oliver smiles at Len.

Great, they love each other. What about me? Pandawesome feels left out. L _Somebody find me someone to loooooooove!_ XD

No, my story isn't done (sorry those of you who might hate this, it would just be a crappy ending…too dramatic and cliffhangery). I will continue! But cut me some slack please, cuz I have TONS of work…sorry!

I hope you enjoyed it, if it made you cry, then I did a good job of adding emotion to the writing! I actually started sniffling when I wrote this chapter, so maybe it worked! And I know it seemed a bit rushed, but I wanted to end this mini-relationship on a good note, especially if Oliver's memory loss _IS_ permanent. Thanks for putting up with me guys! :D

P.S. If you haven't, check out some of Naty-17's stuff. Great writer, and I think she's in need of our help. Let's see how many review we can get to help her out! :D Thanks for any reviews you might want to make, for advice, commentary, praise, flames, anything! I love you all! :D

Len reaches up to his lips. _I will remember that…_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SORRY! I haven't updated in forever, and it's for numerous reasons. 1, I had tons of homework, 2, I had minor writer's block, and 3, I got sick. Sorry for the long wait, I hope this small chapter clears some things up. I'm still really busy, but I wanted to upload _something_ for you guys to read and perhaps help you understand things. Thanks so much for reading, all the reviewing, and everything! Love y'all!

Disclaimer: Roses are grey, violets are green, fanfiction sucks, and I own Vocaloid. ß These are ALL wrong… Also, all songs, song lyrics, and such belong to their rightful owners.

Oliver and Len are making out in the back. Grrr… Pandawkward is forever alone. :'(

Len: I love you…Oliver

Oliver: I love you to Len…

*The two fall asleep together, still entwined*

Pandawkward just feels so lonely….Panda can't bear watching… So sad! *sniffle* This young love broken by my own pen! *Sniffle* Waaaaahaaahaaahaaaa! :'(

Hmm, there was something I needed to tell you…..I forgot! L

Chapter 10: SHUT UP!

Len woke up early. He woke up early for numerous reasons. First, it was to avoid and shower conflicts like the one he had recently had. Secondly, it was really just to avoid Oliver. After washing up, Len walked downstairs and sat in his piano room. A song had come to him last night as he was falling asleep, and he began to sing the lyrics, making the chords as he went along. He decided to name the song "Falling Falling Snow."

Yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki  
nukumori o motomete wa tsuyoku dakishimeta  
toiki wa shiroku naru kajikanda yubi de  
yuki ni nazoru namae tokete kiete yuku…

Len sang for a few minutes, and by the time he was finished, he felt his cheeks wet again. "Oliver… I miss you already…" Len whispered quietly as he wiped his tears away. "Will you ever come back?"

It was at that moment that Len heard a sound at the door.

"What was that all about?"

~Oliver's view as he woke up~

Oliver rose from his bed. He remembered he had just arrived at the Vocaloid mansion, and that he had just been taught to speak Japanese. He wanted to see the pretty girl Rin-chan. He wanted to bother her annoying brother Len-san. He wanted to live life. So he awoke and got started on his day. On his way to the kitchen however, he heard a beautiful sad song.

Oliver strode up to the room he heard the music coming from. There in all his annoying glory sat Len, crying a bit as he sang his heart out.

As Len finished his song, he stated that he missed Oliver. Oliver was rather confused at this, and decided to ask Len what was up.

"What was that all about?" Oliver questioned.

Len jolted up and looked at the door. "Oliver? Is it you?"

"Yeah, duh, unless you suddenly had memory loss or something, you should remember this." Oliver retorted.

Len's shoulder's sagged. It wasn't _Oliver_. Suddenly, Len thought to himself. _I don't think he sees the irony in that_.

"Oliver-kun, do you remember what we did yesterday?" Len quietly questioned Oliver, trying to figure out what had exactly been lost in Oliver.

"Yeah, I went skating with an old friend, Piko-kun. And stop calling me Oliver-kun. I don't even know you very well. Len-_SAN_." Oliver emphasized the new honorific.

Len felt slightly stung by the comment, but realized it was true. Oliver's memory truly had left him. Strangely enough, he only seemed to forget Len. Len was alone. He had lost one of his only friends. An immense feeling of loneliness swallowed him again, and he was overwhelmed. By his emotions. "Oliver-kun you were really beautiful…why did you have to leave me?" Len wondered aloud, phrasing his thoughts.

It was Oliver's turn to be stunned. He blushed for a second but quickly hid his face by turning and looking at a security camera in the corner of the ceiling. "Ehh?! What are you talking about? I'm not cute, nor beautiful, shotaboy! I'm handsome and awesome! And stop calling me Oliver-kun!" Oliver exclaimed indignantly. He tried to keep a serious demeanor, but his red face betrayed his true feelings.

Len snapped out of his thoughts and was momentarily confused. "huh, what?" He slowly realized what he had said and decided he would comply with Oliver's requests. "Sorry Oliver-s-sa-san. I was just reminiscing."

"What do you mean reminiscing? I just met you, how can you have memories of me?"

Len quickly realized his mistake, and apologized. "Ahh, sorry, never mind" Len quickly mumbled out an apology and stood up, bowing. He then left the room quietly, and swiftly made his way to the kitchen.

Oliver strode over to the piano and looked at the music. Len had hand written piano chords and lyrics. What puzzled him though, was the fact that his name was written next to "Dedicated to:" at the top of the page. "Queer." Oliver commented, and he strode out of the room, still thinking of the song, which suddenly seemed really sad to him.

Len sat down at the table with his banana and stared out of the window in front of him. He felt waves of sorrow, but decided to let things go. Oliver was gone, and that was that. He was nothing. Just a shell. When Oliver left, he took most of Len with him, and it was beginning to show.

Soon Oliver sat down at the table across from Len, blocking his view of a neighborhood cat strolling on the sidewalk. Len barely mustered a smile.

Oliver simply stared back at Len, as if trying to recall something. After a minute, he finally made a comment. "You eat bananas weirdly."

Len looked down at his meal, halfheartedly shrugged, and continued to eat. "Would you like something to eat?" Len monotonously spoke.

"Yeah, sure." Oliver made his way to the pantry. "WOAH! You guys have everything here!"

Len nodded. He was pondering with how to deal with Oliver when his sister came down the stairs.

"Len-kun! I'm sorry! I know that I, well, it wasn't me, but, it was, but, Oliver wasn't Oliver, and…" Rin was flustered and embarrassed. Len gave her a small wave of dismissal and continued eating his banana.

At the sound of Rin's voice, Oliver perked up. "Rin-chan!" Oliver exclaimed. He liked Rin. She was pretty, cute, fun, and cool all at the same time! "I'm going to make us breakfast, what do you want?"

"Ehh?! That's very kind of you Oliver-san! Eto…what about Len?" Rin felt slightly awkward. Being the girl, she should have been the one cooking.

"That kid? He finished his breakfast already. Don't mind him. Come on! Wanna help me?" Oliver seemed to ignore Len. Something was wrong.

"Ehhh, thank you very much Oliver-san, but I think Len might be sick. Would you mind if I made him breakfast?" Rin was worried about Len. He looked, well, dead!

"No worries, if you would like to cook, I suppose you can…and please, call me Oliver, no need for honorifics!" Oliver blushed slightly as he handed a pan to Rin.

Rin expertly burned three banana pancakes, burnt seven strips of bacon to a crisp, and completely reduced orange juice into orange molasses instead of syrup. She then broke three plates as she served the food to Len. Len graciously smiled at her and tried the best he could to eat the carbon masses. It wasn't easy.

This whole time, Oliver just watched as he stared at Rin's finesse in cooking. _Wow, she's a culinary pro! Look at the way she just perfectly did those pancakes! Yum!_ As Oliver was thinking this, Len made an odd face and spit out a piece of a pancake. Out came the pancake bit, but also a piece of metal. Rin had broken another spatula…

"Thanks for trying to make breakfast sis, but it's a little bit overdone. Let me help." Len faked a smile (pretty well to tell the truth), and began making breakfast again, for the others.

With skill, Len flipped numerous designed pancakes, shaped like oranges, birds, boats, road rollers, and more. He then made a better orange syrup, and drizzled it over the pancakes. Lastly, he cooked bacon to a perfect chewy consistency. When Len came back to the table, he found Rin chatting with Oliver, with a slightly uneasy face.

Len set the food down on the table, and recited, "Bon appétit mes amis! Aujourd'hui, nous avons des…" Len described the full course, and sat down in front of Oliver.

Yet again, Oliver was stunned. Len was a better chef than even Rin! And the food was absolutely marvelous! "Splendid!" Oliver exclaimed. Len gave a slightly wistful smile. "C'est bon, n'est pas?"

"You can stop it with the French shotaboy…and no, uhh, the-they taste horrible… RIN'SAREBETTER!" Oliver remembered he had to keep superior male in the house. He wanted to show his dominance to Rin.

Rin was fairly impressed – by the cooking. Len had really outdone himself with the fluffy pancakes and her favorite – the orange syrup. Oliver seemed to be trying to impress her, she could tell. As much as she hated to admit it though, it was working. He was cute, but tried to be tough, he was young but tried to look mature (which he failed at, making him even cuter), and lastly, he simply was fun to be with. Rin felt bad again, because Oliver was Len's, but she felt something new this time. _That Oliver was Len's…this one can be mine! Besides, he doesn't seem to like Len very much anyways…maybe I can…_

Rin was lost in thought, pretending to listen to Oliver's rambles on his voyages, and nodding every now and then. By the time she had finished her pancakes, Len was staring at Oliver sadly. Rin needed to talk to him.

"Umm, Oliver-san, I hate to interrupt your story, but I need to talk to Len-kun for a second. I'll be right back!" Rin grabbed Oliver and pulled him out of the room.

"Len, get over him. His memory is gone. As much as I hate to say it, I don't think he likes you anymore."

"I know, but…he's just so perfect in every way…his eyes are warmer than a burning fireplace, his hair is softer than fleece, his –" Rin cut him off.

"Umm, Len-kun…"

Oliver stood with a rather shocked expression. "Wh-wha-what did you s-ss-aay about me?" Oliver was beginning to redden. No one had truly complimented his beauty before. Everyone had thought he was ugly.

"Just that I think you're beautiful and perfect, but you don't think so…so I suppose I'll just leave now…" Len began walking up the stairs to his room to get ready for the first day of school after spring break when suddenly Oliver shouted out.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL! I'M HANDSOME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS SHOTA!" Len felt slightly irritated with this whole shota-thing. He stopped walking, and quietly said back, "You're that too." And with that, he disappeared into his room.

"SHUT UP!" Oliver didn't like Len. He was creepy…

A/N: SOOOOOO Chapter 10 is done! Poor Len has been completely forgotten! And now Rin has a deadly temptation! How will this love triangle turn out? Will it be reversed! Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!

Just wondering, chewy or crispy bacon? I like chewy…if you feel strongly about one side, let me know! I kind of want to see the statistical distribution! XD

Oliver: Nehhh, I don't like Len-san! He's weird!

Len: You weren't like this before…

Oliver: Ok, now you're being really weird again! What "before" are you freaking referring to?

Len: Never mind…

Pandiscombobulating: All will become clear soon…I hope…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I need to apologize guys… I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in eternity, but I've been so busy, and everything! Now that spring break is coming, I should have more time to write and stuff, but that's no excuse for my unwritingness. I hope y'all don't hate me after this, but please take this piece as my humble offerings of peace! D:

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Chapter 11: School

Len was putting on his backpack when he noticed his phone. He hadn't touched it in a few days. He picked it up and checked his texts. Kaito, fangirl, Piko, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, xX_MikuLovesU_Xx3, Rin, fangirl….None of them were very important. He sighed and began walking towards the front door.

_School. What will it be like today? More people to deal with, more classes to breeze through, and more time to be alone…great…_

Len walked to school, Oliver treading slightly behind, not exactly sure where "school" was. He followed Len to make sure where he was going, but once he got to school, he would be the top. Oliver was the best. He was new, he was more awesome, and he was British! Who beats that? Oliver thought to himself, smiling as he ran to catch up to Len, who was moving faster.

Len was uncomfortable. Oliver was following him. He didn't feel normal keeping this distance. He walked more quickly to try and escape Oliver. He took odd turns, and even jogged for a while. Oliver kept up mostly though, and always managed to fins his way to Len.

Len picked up speed. After rounding a corner into an alleyway, he climbed the narrow walls, and leaped onto the roof, suddenly feeling a lot freer. As Oliver rounded the corner, he was puzzled to find no one in the alley, and was forced to ask someone directions to school.

~A Half Hour Later~

Len was sitting with his face down on his desk in chemistry. He was sick of school already, and it hadn't even technically started again yet. In the 15 minutes he had been on campus after sneaking in through a window, he had already been approached by five fangirls, who had asked him out to sit with them at lunch, or go to a party. He respectfully declined all of them with a really tired and exhausted look, and the girls just backed away, afraid of angering their god.

Oliver on the other hand, was not as sedentary. He was going to be late if he couldn't find his way to school quickly. Luckily for him, Rin-chan found him frantically running about, and waved and called out his name. Immediately, Oliver trotted over.

"Good morning Rin-chan, I'm rather lost at the moment!" Oliver blushed. He was getting directions from a girl. "Do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

"No worries Oliver, why don't you just walk with me?" Rin smiled and took his hand. She then pulled him along the way to school.

Oliver was a bit bewildered. Rin was holding his hand. He could feel himself warming up again. _Baaaaad_ he thought. "Hurry Oliver! If you don't run with me, we'll both be late!"

Oliver paused for a moment. "Rin-chan, I'm not a little boy, you don't have to hold my hand!" Oliver wanted to be manly, and this, was not showing off his masculinity in any way shape or form.

"Awww, but Oliver-kun is cute! If you really don't want me to, then…" Rin meant it. She like Oliver a lot. He was definitely trying to impress her, and she appreciated that.

"Ahh, if Rin-chan wants to, then let's do it, why not?" Oliver submitted his manliness and skipped with Rin to school. So what if he wasn't manly? As long as Rin saw something in him, he would be happy…

~Back to Len~

*tap tap tap* *tap tap* *taptaptapLen* *taptaplenlenlen* *LEEEN!*

Len woke up from his snooze to find the school gossip standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Len drowsily asked. He glanced at the clock, there were still a few minutes left before school started.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME?" Teto loomed over Len. "I AM TETO! THE GREAT GOSSIPING GIRL!" Len wasn't very impressed.

"Okay, whatever, I'm going to sleep…"

Teto refused to let this happen. Her assistant, Akita Neru popped out from behind and read from a small cellphone.

"There are rumors that a new kid is joining the school and that he is staying with you. State any and all matters and so far undisclosed information about said child please."

Len didn't really give a crap, but these two looked serious, so he made a few words. "It's a cute British kid that can bite back, but probably will suck up to everyone here. He's a shota. That's all really… He's named Oliver."

Neru vigorously wrote the words dictated into her phone and immediately sent them to all the 2.5 billion contacts she had. Teto scribbled down some notes and replied. "Cute? Are you gay Len-kun?"

"Maybe."

"Can I get your autograph?" Teto collected her ink and dashed off to go spread the word. Neru simply looked up from her phone, nodded in Len's direction, and walked off. Len's head made an audible thunk as it kissed the desk again.

His peace went for about 5 minutes before he was disturbed. The door opened. Everyone started whispering. Some fangirls screamed. Some dropped to the ground. Len lifted his head, and standing there, in all his great glory next to Rin, was Oliver.

"SO KAWAII!"

_I hate school_, thought Len…

**A/N:** Ok, so it was really short, but I just wrote it up late at night after my homework as a sacrificial measure to my readers. I'm so sorry!

Also, I gained some new followers recently! :D You know who you are, many thanks to you all!

Len: Will I ever sleep?

Oliver: Excuse me, I'm kinda a big deal Len. People are dropping all around me!

Len: Ehh, it happens to me everyday. Get used to it kid…

Pandelayed: Dang, so out of character when I don't write for a while. THINK PANDA, THINK!

BTW, 995 views! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hokay, so, a nice long chappie for you guys in apology for being a lazy yet busy jerk who doesn't update enough. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for checking this thing out! Please forgive me for any sudden character changes, I need to get back into my writing habit, so I beg you bear with me. Other than that, I will not hold you any longer, read away! This is my gift to you, as it's like 3100 words!

Disclaimer: I own just the plot I think…

Chapter 12: A Kind of Revolution

Len wasn't enjoying his day. Not because it was boring, not because the teachers ignored him because he knew how to do everything, but because Oliver was spiting him. That was hurtful. Len had done a lot for Oliver, and didn't feel appreciated in the least. Not that he expected it. This was a different Oliver. An Oliver who didn't like him. Rin was right; he should just get over Oliver.

Len was pondering this in his calculus class. He was no prodigy, but he was certainly the smartest in the class, probably in the school. He had finished his work a while ago and tried to get Oliver out of his mind. He couldn't. How could he forget his one love? A new thought occurred to Len.

_I suppose I could start anew… Kiyoteru was getting worried at our psychology appointments, I hadn't made any friends in ages. Maybe I should just get a girlfriend and let everyone forget about my problems…_ The problem for Len was that he didn't particularly like girls. He could change that, he thought, but it would be a while.

The minute hand crawled towards the top of the clock.

_Well girls are kinda cute…_

Another minute went by.

_But Oliver was adorable… he was just so…_

Tick. Tick. Tick.

_Well, I liked Oliver because he was a bit girly…_

Tock. Tock. Tock.

_His curled hair, barely covering his forehead, his hat, his elegant coat…_

Tick. Tock. Tick.

_FOCUS! Girls, ehh, uhh, I'll start with a boyish girl…uhhhhhhh, well, there aren't many…_

Tock. Tick. Tock.

_Hmm…I know! It's the green haired one … Rin's friend Gumi-chan… I'll try starting off something with her…._

**DING DING DING**

It was break. Len was going to confront a girl. Not to brush her off, not to reject her, not to tell her to leave him alone. To ask her out.

Gumi was sitting at the lunch table munching on a carrot. She listened as Miku and Rin told a story about Oliver and Len. She laughed with the others, and continued listening intently. She didn't know that Len, the boy that most every girl in the school lusted for, was watching her every move. But not like a stalker.

Gumi had short hair, cut like a guy's. She had goggles. She grinned and made jokes. She was boyish enough for Len.

The Megpoid took another bite of her sandwich while Miku and Rin simultaneously took sips of their lemonade, mouths dry from talking. It was during this brief eating intermission that Len decided he would make his move. While the rest of the girls were sipping htier drinks, Gumi continued to much on her sandwich. Len strode up to her slowly. Gumi was fairly comfortable with Len, not because he was Rin's brother (because no one really saw him much anyways even if they were friends with Rin), but rather because she was comfortable with everyone.

"Hiya Len!" Gumi didn't use honorifics with anyone except for adults. She felt it was unnecessary.

"Hi Len-kun!" The rest of the group mumbled through their food.

"Uhh, hi…Gumi…" Len was a bit nervous. He hadn't ever proposed to anyone conscious for _years_, since back when he had done so to Lui…

"Do you need something?" Gumi grinned at Len. He was a good looking boy.

"Umm, yeah, do you think that you could come and talk to me for a bit?" Len didn't want to do this in front of everyone else.

"Sure, ju-" Gumi was cut off by Len's sudden interjection.

"Ahh, no, actually, just stay where you are, I can tell you here." Len didn't want to make her move and such just to listen to this.

"Coolio" was the short reply.

"So, uhh, I was wondering if, umm, you maybe wanted to be my, umm…girlfriend…" Len almost blushed, but he wanted to keep it cool in front of Gumi. He tried to keep as straight of a face as he could. It was sort of working.

Unfortunately, Len's deadpan didn't last for long, because right at that moment, every other girl at the table decided to spit out their drinks. At Len. Because that was who they were watching.

"Sure, but you might wanna clean up a bit before our first date." Gumi leaned back. She nearly blushed, but she couldn't do that. She was Gumi the tomboy! Gumi the one who went skateboarding with the guys! Gumi the one with the cool haircut and goggles! She smiled at him and reclined.

"Ohh, good idea." Len slowly walked away, a bit stunned with her casual response. Also from the fact that lemonade, apple juice, and the saliva of a bunch of girls was covering him. He was covered in juice. And bodily fluids. Uhhhhh….. "Meet me outside the boy's locker room in a few minutes?" He barely managed to speak the last sentence.

"Sounds good Juiceman." Gumi grinned at the new nickname and watched as Len awkwardly walked to the boy's shower rooms, leaving a slight trail of sugary drinks. And probably some tiny part saliva.

As soon as Len was gone, the rest of the girls, who had continued to stare at the spot Len had just been, suddenly looked at Rin.

"I thought he was gay!"

"Did her seriously just-"

"I can't believe that Len-kun-"

"Gumi! You are the luckiest girl on the planet!" They ended in unison.

Gumi shrugged with a smirk. So what if she had the hottest boy in the school? She was the coolest girl, so naturally, they worked out! Besides, her life wouldn't change too much thanks to Len, would it?

Back in the showers, Len was a bit stunned. That had been a lot easier than he had thought it would be. Dating girls wasn't so bad for now! Len smiled a bit in the shower. He rinsed his lean body off in the warm water, and put on the spare gym clothes he had grabbed from his locker. He wondered if Gumi would already be there waiting for him. He strode out of the locker rooms. She wasn't.

Under most circumstances, men would be a bit offended that they had been stood up. Well, Len was not a normal guy, so he was actually a bit glad that she wasn't so punctual, as it gave him time to think of what to say.

Unfortunately, this bought time didn't reduce the awkward factor one bit. In fact, it was more awkward for Len as Gumi ran up to him as it would have been had she simply been standing there when he got out of the building. Lunch was coming to a close, but at least he would have time to try and set up a date. _Why is Gumi blushing? I thought she wasn't that girly…_

Gumi's view:

It was about time to meet Len, so I packed up my stuff, said bye to my friends, and ran up to the boy's locker rooms. I saw Len emerging from the room and started towards him, when suddenly I stopped and hid. I hope he hadn't seen me! I looked around the edge of the wall again, and saw him staring at the ground in thought. That wasn't what stunned me. Len's tank top clung to his lean chest in all the right places. His wet skin showed through the thin white top garment, and his beautiful golden hair shined in the sun, as water dripped off the end of his ponytail.

For once in a very long time, Gumi's tomboyish wall broke down completely. She blushed, and gathered herself, and ran up to Len.

And old Gumi was back. "Dang, nice body, I scored the hottie in the school!" She laughed and grabbed Len's arm. _JESUS! What guy has skin this soft? Dang!_ Gumi couldn't keep herself from smiling as she realized that Len was a bit of a baby when it came to social things. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Len was screwed. He didn't know how to say this. "Uhh, I was wondering if you would want to go out on a…hmmrphmrhm." Len mumbled the last part and blushed.

Gumi could guess what Len wanted, but he looked cute and hot at the same time (Whoa, is that even possible?! Course it is, it's Len!) and she wanted to tease him. "Sure, I'd love to go grab a hmmrnprhm. There's this great restaurant right on-" Len stopped her.

"Nonono, like a, uhh, a dahmprmem." He had almost said it. So close!

"Ooooooh, so like a dahmeppmrn, I see where you're going." Gumi nearly cracked up at Len's helpless expression. He looked like a trapped puppy!

"Errr, no, uhh, I was..gimme a sec… Ok, I was wondering. If. You. Wanted. To. Go. On. A…" Len stopped, his mouth half open.

"Date." Gumi finished the sentence and smiled. She laughed at Len's sudden exhale and look of relief. He nodded vigorously, without saying a word, blushing heavily and looking at his feet. "Hahaha! You looked like a trapped puppy!" Gumi couldn't help herself. She patted Len's back. "Sure, where to?"

_Crap. CrapcrapcrapcrapcrapohmygodI didnotthinkthisthrough_. Len completely forgot about what a date was and was dumbfounded. He forgot to choose where to go! "Uhh, well, that was an unprecedented question…"

"It's a date! You're supposed to go somewhere! Silly Juiceman! Here, meet with me after school and I can take you to a place. I have an idea!" Gumi was on the ground laughing inside her mind at this point. Len didn't know anything about dating!

"Ahh, sounds good then, I'll see you after school!" Len blushed and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Dude, we have Gym together!" Gumi half-yelled at Len, who was really confused.

"We do?" was Len's clueless response.

"Yeah silly! Wow, am I that unnoticeable?"

"Well…" Len didn't know how to respond. Gumi was pouting. This was bad. He didn't think tomboys pouted.

"I'm just kidding! Let's go!" Gumi knocked him over the back of the head and ran forwards laughing, racing ahead of Len.

Len didn't know how to react for a second. Then he ran ahead, rubbing the back of his head where Gumi had smacked him and laughed, trying to catch up with Gumi. _This is good. Progress! This is kinda fun too! I could get used to this!_

Len didn't know that Rin was watching the whole ordeal.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ Rin was really stunned. Len had just went out and asked a girl out. Out of nowhere. _Why would he do that? Did he really get over Oliver that quickly?_ Rin thought to herself for a few seconds. "If Len has a girlfriend now, that means that Oliver is free. And that means he's open." Rin smiled to herself. Oliver was cute. And now, he would be hers. It wouldn't be hard, would it?

Rin would have him next class. Time to strike.

Rin and Oliver were in a lower level history class than Len was. Not because Oliver and Rin were dumb, but because Len was just a lot smarter than they were. As Rin sat down for her seat, she noticed Oliver sitting adjacent to her. _Time to play a game of seduction!_ Rin pretended to drop an eraser and bent over to grab it off the ground. Not without accidentally showing a bit much of her underside to Oliver. As she grabbed the eraser and set it on her desk, she sat down in her seat and turned to Oliver, who had a rather shocked yet half-dreamy look.

"Oliver-kun? Are you okay?" Rin pretended to be worried and went up to Oliver, swiping her hand in front of him. He immediately recoiled and blushed immensely.

"Ahh, nothing Miss Rin-chan, just, umm, nothing!" He weakly smiled through his blush and continued to have the dreamy look.

_Miss Rin-chan just flipped her skirt! I know this is bad of me, but err, can't get it out of my head! She's so cute! I like Miss Rin-chan!_

Oliver blushed at the thought again. This time, Rin leaned over to him and pressed her hand against his forehead. "Oliver, you're hot!"

"You really think so?!" Oliver had just gotten a sight of her young but supple breasts. _This has got to be an act. Miss Rin-chan is playing seduction! Two can play that! :}_ "I knew girls couldn't keep off of me!"

It was Rin's turn to be stunned. "Ehh? N-well, that's not exactly what I meant, but that too!" Rin smiled at him.

Oliver really hadn't expected that. So Miss Rin-chan really did like him. That was good, he wanted to be Rin's favorite. He wanted to be her boyfriend. To keep away other guys, protect her from the evils of the world, and cuddle with her at night. _**CUDDLE**_! He could imagine Miss Rin-chan's soft touch on his face, her warm embrace, and moist lips on his...

"Oliver, what is the answer? Please pay attention!"

_Ehh? AHHH! The teacher had asked him a question! He had been too busy dreaming about his future cuddle-time with Rin! _ "Uhh, uhhh!"

He looked desperately at Rin. She simply pointed at the nametag on his desk.

"OLIVER!" He proudly shouted out the answer.

*Thunk* went Rin's forehead as it slammed into the desk.

"Yes, that is your name, now please introduce yourself." The teacher gave Oliver a weird look.

Oliver blushed hard. He was glad Miss Rin-chan wasn't looking. Or so he thought.

As Oliver introduced himself, Rin stared at the pink tinge complementing his cheeks. She looked at the silky locks of gold rotting from his head. She stared at his luscious lips. Oh how she wanted to grab Oliver and kiss him right now. He was too much for her.

As class went on, the two thought about each other. Rin wanted to brush Oliver's soft hair and just wrap her arms around him. Oliver was trying to figure out how to ask her out.

_I could bring her flowers when we got home, and then – wait, no, everyone would be there, that would be bad…I know! I could take her after school to a – no, that's corny….AHA! Kidnap her, chloroform her, and take her to my room, decorate the place with flowers and chocolates, and then wake her up and ask her out on a romantic – let's not get carried away Oliver….._ Oliver continued hypothesizing until the bell rang. He packed up his stuff and was at the door when suddenly his teacher spoke.

"Before you all leave class, let's hear what Oliver has to say to one of the most important questions to be asked as an adolescent." Rin rolled her eyes. It was another one of these. Every student that came to the class, at the end of the period, had to answer this question. Oliver was no exception.

Suddenly, Oliver got very worried. What if this was a hard question! What if he was unable to answer!

The teacher spoke. "What do you want to be in the future? This is an important step in your life, so answer wisely."

The perfect opportunity. Fate had planned it. Oliver's simple response was: "Miss Rin-chan's boyfriend." With that, he threw his signature charming smile, and walked out of the room, everyone else stunned.

Rin gaped for a minute, then ran out of the room after Oliver.

Len had a splendid time in gym. He ran some laps with Gumi, played soccer with Gumi, who was amazingly talented at sports, and in general, got to act like a kid with Gumi. It was great. As he left Gumi to go to his next class, he overheard Oliver coming out of history. All he heard was, "I want to be Miss Rin-chan's boyfriend," and immediately, his heart sunk to the bottom of his body. Len froze for a minute, then dashed away to his next class before his emotions could catch up to him. He tried to block out Oliver during his next few classes but Oliver would always manage to pop back into his head, smiling sadly into Len's eyes. As the final bell rang and Len walked out of the building, he spotted Gumi, who was waiting for him. How she got there already he didn't know.

Len felt horrible. He was fine on the outside and smiled when he saw Gumi, but on the inside, he was falling apart as a flood of Oliver's memories smashed against the temporary emotional dam he had set up. Going out with a girl wasn't supposed to stand up against the tsunami of feelings for Oliver. He had to cancel the date.

"Hey Gumi, I can't make our date right now, do you think I could call you back this evening and we can reschedule?" Len made an apologetic face at Gumi.

"Aww man, I was looking forwards to this! No problem though dude, just give me a ring, and we're set!" Gumi and Len exchanged phone numbers, and they waved at each other as they went their respective ways. Surprisingly, Gumi lived quite close to Len.

Later that evening, after finishing all of his homework, Len sat down at his desk. Oliver was sitting behind him, still stumped on his work. Len began texting Gumi. It was too much to bear to be near Oliver. For now at least. Right now, Len needed solace. He needed to stay away from the raging torrents of the past. So he told Gumi to come by his place after giving her the address, and stood up out of his chair. He was about to slide his phone into his pocket when Miku stopped by the room and gave him a quizzical look. Piko was downstairs eating dinner, so there was no one else for Len to be texting, and yet, he was just getting off the phone. "Who was that," she questioned.

"My girlfriend Gumi," was the short reply.

Miku whipped her phone out and blazingly shot out a text. A resounding gasp could be heard throughout the household, and in seconds, the whole house was at Len and Oliver's door.

_Crap_ Len though. A small whistle from outside the window saved him. He jumped out of his room through the open window right as Rin went up and hugged Oliver. _Weird_ he thought to himself… But that was for later. He met up with Gumi standing at the sidewalk, marveling at the mansion Len lived in, and they were off. Seconds later, Rin and Oliver walked out the front door of the house. The two couples either didn't see each other or pretended not to, as they completely ignored each other.

Kaito stood by Len's window, staring out into the darkening evening. "I think, that there's been, _a kind of revolution_…"

**A/N:** So was it any good? I'm going to be busy still for a bit, so please be patient while I update! Thanks so much for reading everyone!

Pandapology Out!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** OHMYGOD Ok, so I am feeling horrible. I haven't updated in like a full month. On top of that, I completely forgot about FF, cuz I was watching Naruto for a bit. SOOOOOO, I'm going to write a thing for you guys, because I feel so horrible. Also, I finally figured out what I have been forgetting to tell everyone for like 5 chapters. My simple observation: most of the people I know on this site are either from Canada or from Florida. That's it. XD Please try not to kill me as I present to you the following:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. Just the plot. Also, you will probably be sued by angry people if you kill me. So please don't. XD

Chapter:13 - Confused

Len was walking down the sidewalk to the bus stop. He was feeling really awkward. After years of socially reclusiveness, he was dating someone. So he had no clue what to do. He inched forwards next to Gumi, who was commenting on the funny colored sunset. He met her by the side and looked her straight in the eye. Gumi paused for a minute, returning Len's gaze with a cocked head. Len then abruptly put her hand in his, and continued staring at Gumi. Gumi gaze him a quizzical look, but smirked it off and kept walking. Len blushed and walked next to her, gripping her hand softly.

"So, umm, what should we do?" Len wanted to get somewhere.

"Well, let's see, we have time to grab something to eat, and then go somewhere, like ice skating!" Gumi brightened at the sound of the ice skating rink. Len cringed invisibly.

"Sounds good, where should we eat?" Len had a ton of cash in his pocket. Being from the Vocaloid mansion, he got paid handsomely.

Gumi thought for a bit. "I know just the place."

*Le Flashback Last Year*

The Couple's Diner:

"Look at Gumi there!"

"More like Gumiya!"

"Look how lonely that one is, I bet she'll never get a boyfriend."

"Hey Gumi, look at my hot boyfriend!"

The comments never stopped. Gumi just wanted a meal at her favorite place. But she could never go without being harassed. On the inside, she wanted to be a couple too. But she had to keep cool, otherwise the girls would keep bullying her. _Someday, I won't come here alone…just wait_.

*Present Time*

"Let's go to the Couple's Diner! I used to go there all the time," Gumi suggested. It was her turn to be the one with the boyfriend.

"Well, lead the way!" With that, Len and Gumi were off. Trailing just a ways behind them was Rin and Oliver.

"So Miss Rin-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Oliver questioned, still a bit red from her random embrace.

"Oh, nothing, just thought we could grab a bite somewhere." Rin called backwards into the sky, as she skipped forwards.

"Umm, ok Miss Rin-chan," Oliver stated, a bit disappointed. He had thought that Rin wanted to tell him something, well, important.

"Huh, expecting more than that Oliver?" Rin could hear the disappointment in his voice and wanted to tease him a bit. She twirled around and winked at him before skipping ahead.

"Umm, well, Miss Rin-chan, umm, well." Oliver turned red. She was completely playing him. He needed to get back. "Well, I don't know, Miss Rin-chan, I was sort of expecting, just judging from how you've been acting, a rather sappy love confession." Oliver hit the nail on the head, he could just feel it. Rin suddenly tripped on the sidewalk, seemingly too stunned to react. In a flash, Oliver was behind her, with his arms wrapped around her chest. Almost.

"Ahh! Miss Rin-chan, I didn't mean to startle you!" Rin was inches from the ground, being suspended by Oliver's arms, in a place she rather wouldn't want to be suspended by. Well, it _was_ Oliver, but even still, getting all touchy-feely with the breasts didn't come until later.

"Oliver." Rin whispered.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked, oblivious of what he was doing.

"…" Rin didn't respond. She was almost giggling, where she was stifling her laughs thanks to the interesting situation she was in.

"Oh, I get it, Rin is ticklish! Tickle tickle tickle!" Oliver squirmed his fingers around. Until he touched bare skin, which he thought was a bit odd.

"Oliver. You're groping my boobs." Rin stated rather monotonously.

"Uh huh, yeah right. Wait what?!" Oliver dropped Rin. _Soft! BUT I'M A PERVERT! WHAT HAVE I DONE? NONONONONO I'M THE WORST OF THE WORST!_

"OW!" Rin's shout broke Oliver out of his perverted thoughts. He fell forwards, tripping as he moved to help Rin. This was even more awkward than before. He was now lying on top of Rin, breathing hard, with Rin moaning in pain. And Oliver's face was in her chest… Had anyone else seen them, they would have assumed the worse and called the police. Luckily, they were alone.

Rin's plan was going absolutely perfectly. She had tripped him with her foot while she pretended to be in pain. In reality, she has stopped herself from hitting the ground. _This is it the moment!_ Oliver pushed himself up, and lifted himself from Rin, still staring at her body.

"I, uhh, Miss Rin-chan! I'm so sorr-"

Rin lifted her head and kissed him. "Just Rin is fine." With that, she stood up, brushed herself off, and started walking again, leaving Oliver on the ground. Rin paused for a minute. "Also, these breasts aren't for everyone. Keep your hands to yourself until I finish my "sappy love confession."" She smirked, and kept walking, while Oliver blubbered and ran to catch up. He caught up to Rin and put his hand in hers, smiling genuinely at her. Rin walked up to the Couple's Diner, feeling pride with her success in tricking Oliver into hearing her confession.

Len could've sworn he heard some hsouts and yells behind him, but he ignored them and spent his time with Gumi. When they arrived at the diner, Gumi apparently had some words to say.

"Listen up all of you girls!" Gumi seemed to be referring to a certain mob of teens and their apparent boyfriends sitting in a part of the restaurant. "Looks like I have the hottest guy out of you ugly bunch. Say that to your dumb boyfriends!" She snickered at the girls. Immediately, the five guys rose from the tables and began cracking their knuckles.

"What did you just all my girlfriend?"

"Are you insulting me?"

"Shut it tomboy!"

With that, they all ran at Gumi. Gumi prepared to take some blows, but Len stood in the way, adeptly blocking every punch the guys threw without retaliating back. The five men were getting frustrated. One of them pulled out of knife. Len knocked the four other men aside and took the knife guy on one-on-one. At this point, the boys had made a mess out of a couple of the tables. As the knife guy charged at Len, everyone prepared for the worst, looking away from the impending blood except for Gumi, who stared in awe as Len expertly handled the aggressive guys. A clashing noise shot out from the fighting boys. Everyone assumed that the hot boy had been skewered. They were proven wrong. Len had picked up a fork and had parried the simple charge with the fork. Len then tangled the blade in the prongs of the fork and flung it backwards.

"Free knife Gumi." Gumi caught it with ease. It was a nice spring-activated knife. She pocketed it and watched on as Len quickly eliminated the other boys and dusted off his hands. The other girls stared in awe at their new dream boy, the blonde haired hot wonder. He sat down at a nearby table and waited for Gumi to sit.

"Now then, let's eat!" Len smiled at the awestruck Gumi, who was also seeing Len with admiration. Gumi felt extremely lucky as she sat down into her seat.

As Rin and Oliver walked into the restaurant, they saw a group of wrecked boys laying on the ground, some girls staring in awe at one table, and at said table, Len and Gumi. It was no wonder that they were initially _confused_.

**A/N:** Okay, so, this was short, but I'm still going through the thought process of how I'm going to turn this back into Len X Oliver, because some of you are flipping out because you think it ain't gonna be Len/Ollie (coughcough, MikuHatsune1fan and Solus0617 coughcough). Well, it will be, so don't eat you hats. I think I have an idea of it, but I am still EXTREMELY BUSY so please excuse me! Thanks guys! Just bear with this poor soul.

-Pandesperate.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I AM A FREAKING IDIOT! I AM A LAME DONG IDIOT FAESH STUPID LITTLE PROCRASTINATING PANDIDIOT! I ADMIT IT! I'm soooo sorry all of you beloved readers. I can't believe I did this to you guys. ONE MONTH! For one month, I have not updated. I can't believe it. Please don't hate me…Look at it this way, I have some good news for you guys. I was only busy because I had finals. That means that as of today, officially, my school is OUT! :D I love schools that run on the university schedule! In any case, that means that I should be churning out updates again! I'm sorry guys, but please don't hate me! Well, if you do, that's okay too, because I will make up for it by writing like 2.5 billion chapters for you guy. Again, I apologize, so please take this offering! (Soon, I will make it back to Len and Oliver again, just so I can put more fluff. Everyone likes warm fluffity fluff fluff).

Disclaimer: I own only the plot! :D

With that, let us begin!

Chapter 14: Heartbreaker

Oliver and Rin couldn't comprehend why numerous guys were lying on the ground, why Len and Gumi were right next to them, and why hundreds of girls were staring at Len with dazzled eyes. It appeared that a war had been fought, and right afterwards, Gumi decided to take Len on a date. Oliver and Rin looked at each other and shrugged before taking a seat and making their orders.

Len and Gumi on the other hand, were already enjoying themselves. Gumi was pretty much leading the date, and Len was following along, but catching on quickly. The two soon finished their food and went out for a walk. It was fairly jovial at first, but as they ran out of things to talk about, the conversation died, and things fell awkward. Len walked Gumi to her house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Len."

"Yeah, you too…" Len quietly responded. With that, Len strolled back to his house, thinking his first date was a success. He sat down on a couch in the living room and booted up his Wii. He wanted to play Brawl with someone, so he called Kaito down to play.

Oliver and Rin stared at each other. Neither of them blinked. An intense staring contest was underway. So far, it had been five minutes, and both of their eyes were dried out. Oliver was going to blink soon, so he had to come up with an idea.

_Perfect_…

"OW!" Oliver whipped his hand backwards, holding it in his other hand, while not breaking his stare with Rin. Immediately, Rin gave her undivided attention to Oliver's perfectly fine hand.

"What's wrong Oliver?!"

Oliver smirked. "Trololo."

"YOU DIDN'T!"

Oliver laughed, as a waitress came by to put their food down.

"You cheater Oliver!"

Oliver continued to giggle as he munched on some fries, knowing that his plan would have worked without fail. "Eat up Rin," Oliver said through his laughing.

Rin discontently ate her food, and when the two were done, they left the diner.

By now, Kaito and Len had been playing for a while. Kaito had won a few more matches than Len had, and he had done it with an ice cream cone in one hand. Len was getting kind of frustrated. At that point, Gakupo had come downstairs. "I'm playing next round!"

Gakupo joined their game, which was pretty great for Len, because no matter what character he played, he would never be able to lose to Gakupo; the poor samurai was so bad at the game that the others usually played with a severe handicap. After a few more minutes of this, Rin and Oliver came busting in through the front door, jolly and honestly, looking quite contented. Len felt more than slightly jealous seeing his sister walk in with the cutest boy he'd ever met. The moment Oliver and Rin landed their eyes on the TV, they ran for the last controller. Rin got to it first, as Oliver didn't know where exactly it was. The games continued, Len targeting Rin as a way to release his jealousy. Soon, the entire Vocaloid family was downstairs, and a tournament was set up. As it turned out, Oliver had improved since their last game, and was now Len's level. By some freak accident, Gakupo took out three of the players, but was eliminated after he miraculously killed Kaito. Happy with his achievement, he stumbled off to get a drink. Rin got rid of a lot of the other female Vocaloids, but was overtaken by Gaming Master Piko, who had a freaking USB sticking out of his butt. Len swiftly took out Piko with a cheap move, and eventually, the last two left in the tournament were Len and Oliver.

Len was conflicted. Should he take the easy win and rule the house or should he let Oliver win? He didn't want Oliver to hate him….so he decided he would let Oliver win. After putting up a convincing fight, he purposefully lost, and the Brit celebrated in triumph. He jumped and hugged Rin, who pretended like Oliver had just come back after defeating the Germans in World War II. Len suddenly felt a bit of regret, but it went away when he saw Oliver's smile. He slowly trudged up to their room, and Oliver soon followed. As he brushed his teeth, he could have sworn he heard Oliver talking to someone and strangely enough, a bird in his room, but he brushed it off as something outside and took a shower. As soon as he stepped out, he heard something again, but decided to ignore it. Oliver was now brushing his teeth, so Len decided to head downstairs now that everybody was gone. He booted up the Wii again and decided to play a couple more rounds, just for fun. Kaito happened to be grabbing some ice cream, so he sat down next to Len and began chatting with him.

"Soooooooooo…" Kaito began. He didn't know where to go with the conversation. Left? Right? Up or down? _Directions…I was never really good at going place…_

Kaito thought to himself. Where should he go with the conversation? Into the ice cream carton was where he figured. He dug his spoon into the carton and stuck it into his mouth.

Len glanced at him for a split second, before continuing to game. He was bossing all the CPU's.

"Soooooo….I heard you went on a date tonight…"

"Hn."

"And?"

"Mmmmm…mhm."

"?"

"."

"?"

"."

"And?"

"It was fun."

"But a girl?"

"Mhm."

"And Oliver?"

"He doesn't love me anymore. Not since his amnesia."

"Do you still love him?"

"How couldn't I? Besides, why would I have let him win that match if I didn't"

With that, Kaito thought to himself. How couldn't Len? _Well maybe Len's heart got broken. Wait, does he need to see doctor? Or maybe…_

While Kaito was stuck in his silly thoughts, Neither of the two noticed Oliver leaving the kitchen hurriedly, with a glass of tea. Neither noticed the expression of confusion on his face. Neither noticed that the door almost slammed shut.

"Did you hear something Kaito"

"Nope."

"Ok."

Len finished his game, and decided to head up to his room. He jumped into his bed, and quickly fell asleep. Oliver, who had been twiddling his thumbs, finally decided to ask Len his question.

"So what you and Kaito-san were talking about down there…"

Len didn't respond at all, and Oliver realized that he was asleep. He soon followed suite. The next morning, he would ask Len…

It was another school day, and Len woke up to take his shower. The water was started, and he was undressing in the bathroom when Oliver, who assumed that Len was brushing his teeth, burst in to ask his question. Except Len was naked. And Oliver was staring at the ground ten feet in front of him…and it wasn't the ground… Oliver was petrified and slowly looked up at Len. He began stuttering apologies when suddenly Len interjected.

"Well well well, looks like someone wanted to take a peek eh?"

"Sh-sh-shut up! And, I'm sorry!" With that, Oliver ran out of the room, blushing at the thought of Len's well equipped body. _Pervert_ he thought to himself as he ran downstairs for breakfast.

When Len finished his shower, he was down in a flash, and made fancy egg and bacon sandwiches. Oliver devoured his, thanked Len, and rushed out of the house. Len followed, an when he got to school, greeted Gumi before going into his classes. Again, the girls squealed over Oliver, Rin had to fight them off, and Len had to avoid his fangirls. At lunch, he saw a really pretty girl pass by. It was nothing out of the ordinary, until he passed her, and noticed her full beauty. Not wanting to miss out, he, with his previous experience, asked her out on a date. Gumi wouldn't mind, he thought, after all, they weren't dating really hard or anything…Len asked the girl out for the night, and of course, she accepted – who could deny Len?

Over the next few days, Len asked another girl out. It seemed that Gumi had moved on with her life, knowing that being with Len was too good to be true. In just a couple weeks, Len had moved from the popular yet introverted kid, to the go-out-with-every-pretty-girl guy, and he sure as ever was still popular. He became a social expert – picking up girls with just minor effort, dropping them like fleas, and making out with them like they were engaged.

As hard enough as it was to believe, over the next few monotonous weeks, Len became a _heartbreaker._

**A/N:** Alrighty guys, so I tried to accelerate Len's heartbreaker-ness. Soon, things will come back together again, I promise! Thanks for being loyal readers! Also, just on a sidenote, do you think I rushed this last paragraph? I mean, Len completely changes in those few sentences….Please help me figure this out!

-Pandupdated!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Aight guys, i had a bit of writer's block, but I figured everything out, so we should be golden. A short little update for y'all! I'm going to try and get back into a regular writing schedule, so please bear with me!

Anyways, I was reading this really great story by another Len X Oliver writer named Sha of Happiness, and I was mentioned! Lol, they couldn't tell if I was a boy or a girl, but I'll leave that for you guys to guess in the reviews. Do I seem masculine or feminine? Hahaha. Anyways, the story itself is called "Alone," and I suggest you all take a look at it!

Also, thanks to this Sha of Happiness, I learned that I am the most popular Len X Oliver writer. I was like "Woah, I must be trippin'" because that was like the third time I have been mentioned in another person's story! That was pretty epic, so thanks to you Sha! It's always nice when you guys leave nice reviews and stuff, but that lead me to an idea, so I'm going to start posting random things I'm reading and following, just to give you guys more stuff to read while I update. So yeah, thanks to all you nice people out there!

Today's Featured Author: Kagami Cutie

I gotta thank this girl for everything. My eternal FF friend, a great author, and great person. Soo read her stuff pls! It's great, all of her stories!

Recommended stories: All of them. I think I read all of them, and they're all great, so yeah!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

Chapter 15: Treatment

Len was bored. He'd finished another date half an hour ago, yet the evening was still fresh. There were so many things he could do…..

Rin and Oliver were coming back from a night out, when they passed by a group of Rin's friends talking to Kaito. Miku and Teto demanded that they walk together to wherever they were going (which wasn't anywhere in particular), and with nothing else to do, the couple agreed. Kaito, who was busy explaining how he had managed to smash his hand eating ice cream, momentarily paused to tell everyone that they were going to head out to an ice cream parlor. So it was decided, and as they walked, they learned a rather confusing story.

Len and his quick date had arrived at the ice cream parlor. They each got a cone, and sat at a table. Len quickly made a move on the girl, leaning forwards and licking the ice cream off her face. Naturally, the girl wasn't going to be outdone, and returned his maneuver. They moved from the table to a wall by the parlor, the ice cream ignored. The two were going full-out, kissing, moaning, and hands started moving downwards…

"LEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rin had just arrived at the ice cream shop. Never had she expected to see Len touching a girl in places he shouldn't, nor did she expect anyone to return his actions! She ran towards them only for Len to turn around. He smirked at Rin and purred.

"Jealous?..."

Rin sputtered in defense, ranting about how horrible he was acting and all. Len shut her up just by raising his hand.

"Don't worry Rin, I use protection." With that, he strolled off, his girl in arm, and disappeared. Rin stared incredulously at the sight, and looked at her friends with disbelief.

"Did he just?!" she started.

Her friends returned sad but shocked faces.

"But we have to-"

"SO WHAT FLAVOR IS EVERYONE GETTING?" Kaito exuberantly screamed above all, not seeming to notice the scene that just occurred.

"Kaito! Len just!"

"Let's talk it over the ice cream!"

Unfortunately for Kaito, the other's didn't agree, and managed to smack him in the back of the head. Poor Kaito sat down pouting, rubbing the back of his head and wondering what he had done. Did I order the wrong flavors?...

"What do we do Rin?!"

"He's changed for the worse in just a couple weeks!"

"Why did this happen?!"

"What happened to Lenny-kun?"

Rin sat in the chaos. She stared ahead in her thoughts, past Kaito's blubbering, past the utterly distraught girls, straight at a kid's golden locks of hair lifting slightly in the cool breeze. For a moment, time stopped for Rin. A single sakura blossom floated down from the sky, straight out of an anime. Her dates with Oliver whizzed by her mind. Time reversed back to that very moment, when she saw a cute boy walking along some train tracks, without a care in the world. Hair bouncing as he stepped, listening to a tune...

"Oliver..."

Everyone stopped and stared at Rin with hope, except of course Oliver and Kaito, who were casually talking about some videogame, as they walked back from ordering ice cream.

"What is it Rinny?"

"Oliver is the reason why Len is acting this way."

"EH?!" The girls rushed to Rin's boyfriend, pointing fingers of accusation at him.

"What did you do to Lenny?!" Oliver looked rather confused.

"The weird kid?"

"He's my brother.." Rin added quietly, as she realised helping Len meant losing her boyfriend.

"Sorry Rinny-chan." Oliver returned the girls a confused look.

"It wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was just an accident." Rin added.

"So what does he have to do with helping Len get back on track?"

"Len...was in love with Oliver...going out with girls is a psychological thing. He's trying to trick his brain into becoming heterosexual, because his whole life, people have shunned him for his homosexuality." Rin quietly stated. She had to help her brother, even if it meant losing her boyfriend.

"I KNEW IT! LEN IS GAY!" Kaito triumphantly raised a fist into the air, only to receive hundreds of glares. He shrank into a tiny ball, and started eating the freshly arrived ice cream.

A few awkward moments of silence had passed. It took a minute before Oliver finally spoke up. "I don't know what you're talking about Rin."

"You and Len were pretty much dating."

"Since when?!" Oliver didn't remember any of this, it all seemed like a lie."This has to be a lie! I don't have a clue of what you are talking about!"

"It's true. And I think you are the only way we can bring Len back."

"But how?!"

"He needs to love you again, and you need to love him.

"But I'm not gay!"

"Hn..."

"Oliver has a point Rinny, how does he just suddenly change?"

"Oliver had amnesia from falling on the ice, right?" For once, Kaito mentioned something relevant. "The doctors mentoned to me, since I am technically the oldest, some extra information about Oliver.

"The other were mildly confused, but Rin stared at him intently, knowing exactly of Oliver's amnesia, something they never really brought up with him.

"What amnesia?!"

"Well Oliver, we never told you so that you could make your own choices and not be influenced by the near past, but you had been dating Len, and on one of our dates, you fell on some ice, and never remembered Len. That's why, when it seem like you first met him, he spoke with you very familiarly. Your coldness hurt him emotionally, and we have seen the results. Len never talked to anyone outside of the house. Now, he's doing things with girls...that he shouldn't be doing..."

"So how are you going to even make me like him again?"

"As I was saying, the doctors told me he might remember everything if we have any visuals of his past." Kaito continued.

"There's Piko," one of the girls added. She recalled a story Len told them once.

"I also have some videos on a phone..." Rin stated.

"We can start with that, but it needs to be a quiet place." Kaito said in a serious manner.

"Then let's head back and get started. Sorry girls, I gotta dash!" With that, Rin, Oliver, Kaito ran back to the Vocaloid mansion, to start Oliver's _treatment_.

****

A/N: Anyways, a little chapter, I know, but they will grow, just gimme a bit. Thanks everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello there all of you. How was your day? Good? Mine was decent. Anyways, I wrote another chapter for y'all. Thanks for making me the most popular writer on FF for Ollie X Len fics! Finally, I will reunite Len and Oliver! *Cue a Standing Ovation*

Other stuff for you guys to read: The Girl in The Ward: By Naty17

Why: Conveys the character's thoughts and emotions very well, and is generally well written. Head over there and check out a great fic!

Sooooo, I don't think I have anything else for y'all. Let's begin. Another shorty, but hey, I'm updating more frequently now! :D

Disclaimer: I own just the plot.

Chapter 16: Love?:

Oliver Rin and Kaito ran straight to Rin's room. The locked the door and Rin whipped out her phone. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"I can't find it!"

"I have an idea," Kaito sad, "NERU!" In a flash, the yellow haired tech girl was there.

"Wazzup?" She looked slightly annoyed.

"Some files are missing on my phone." Neru took the phone, rapidly maneuvered around it's operating system, and traced the files.

"They were sent to Len's email. You're welcome." With that, she left the room.

"When did Len get a hold of my phone?! He sent everything to his email!" Rin looked slightly panicked.

"No worries, I bet I can figure out his password." They all ran to Len's room. and grabbed his computer.

"Banana" Kaito stated. He punched in the code. Nothing.

"Yellow." Nothing.

"Ice Cream" At this point Rin shoved Kaito aside.

"Oliver." WIth one try, she entered the computer, Oliver looking a bit stunned.

"Knew it," Rin mumbled. With that, she opened up Len's email, and found the clips.

The first clip was one of Len and Oliver locking lips on the ground near some train tracks. Oliver couldn't believe his eyes, but he felt familiar with this video.

"I know this.."

"You remember it?" RIn asked with hope in her voice.

"No...but I feel...connected...Perhaps it's just seeing myself on a screen. Try something else."

RIn changed to a video of the two making pancakes together in the kitchen. Oliver could feel Len's warm touch on his body as he watched this video. It was weird.

"I definitely feel this one." Oliver stated. It was the weirdest sensation...

"Before I show you this one Oliver, I want you to know you will likely cease to love me completely. I just wanted to tell you...never mind..." Rin changed her mind, she wouldn't tell him. "Ready?"

"Ummm, ok, yeah, I'm ready."

Rin played that last video. Oliver watched intently. He watched as he kissed Len in a very passionate way. He wanted to leave the room. He wanted to forget what he just saw. He wanted to run. Kaito held him back. Oliver was pulling with all his might but he couldn't move Kaito.

"Stop it! It's enough!" Oliver wanted no more of it. His brain felt weird. He had a pulsing headache. ...he wanted to...

Oliver passed out on the ground.

Kaito watched with interest, as Rin knelt down by his side. "Goodbye Oliver." She stood up, and left the room. Kaito picked up Oliver, and placed him in his bed. It was a while before he woke up.

Oliver felt weird. He remembered...at least, he thought he felt like he did. He thought back. Sure enough, there were new memories he hadn't seen before. He would have to browse his new mind later. Oliver gazed at the clock on the wall. It was breakfast time. Oliver headed to the kitchen, and immediately remembered making pancakes with Len. Wow, I really love that boy...WHAT?! Oliver didn't remember being gay. But, I swear! I was straight my whole life, I'm pretty sure that...Oliver remembered Len's soft touch, his caring look, and his beautiful eyes. That was enought to console him. I suppose there is a reason I fell in love with him...

"Feeling great Miss-Rin-chan!"

"Just Rin is fine." Rin felt a slight pang in her heart. He was definitely remembering his old self...

"Well, I'm going to have breakfast, care to join me?"

"I would love to." With that, the two made some toast, eggs, and bacon.

As the two sat at the table, an idea popped into Oliver's head. "So where is my boyfriend now?"

"Well, at the moment he isn't your boyfriend. Right now, he probably has a girlfriend. Actually, more like a hundred girlfriends..."

Oliver was slightly taken aback. "Ahh, that's right, so we need to fix him up?"

"Yeah. You're cute and all, it'll do the trick."

"Shut up." Oliver didn't like being called cute. He was cool. Big difference.

"So you don't like Len calling you cute either?"

"That's different!" Oliver pouted.

"Just try to remember as much as you can about Len before we go talk to him."

With that, Oliver's nose bursted with blood as he remembered a rather certain shower scene.

Crap, did that really happen? Look at his-

"Oliver?" RIn had noticed the dreamy look in Oliver's eyes...and the blood... Pervert... she thought to herself...

Oliver hurried out of the room to clean himself up...and prepare to meet his boyfriend.

With a shrug, Rin finished her meal, and went to clean herself too.

Everything was ready. Len would come home any minute, probably back from another one of his dates. Rin had no idea what Oliver would do, but she hoped it would work. It has to work...

Rin heard the lock turn. "It's him!"

The moment the door opened and close, Oliver flung himself...at Kaito...

Kaito, who had been holding a couple of grocery bags shrieked and flattened himself against the door. Oliver, who had just opened his eyes, blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Kaito! I thought it was Len!" he apologized.

Kaito, who was still rather shaken, grabbed the ice cream and awkwardly waddled away...the scaredy cat... thought Rin.

Again, the lock turned. This is it. The look on Oliver's face brightened, and he flung himself at the person who had just walked in, which was Len this time.

"Len-kun!" Oliver hugged Len, clinging to his side.

Len immediately turned to Oliver, and the cold smirk he had on his face melted into a genuine warm smile.

"Oliver? Are you...back?"

Oliver nodded in response.

Len turned to Rin and pointed at Oliver. "Is he my boyfriend or your boyfriend?"

"You choose. Oliver, or the girls?" Rin responded, expressionless.

"But that's a dumb question."

Rin suddenly felt slightly worried. "And why is that?"

"Because I could never choose anyone over my beloved Oliver."

With that, he kissed Oliver, and it wasn't just a peck either, it was a full blown make-out session. Rin smiled for the second before her nose exploded in blood and she had to hurry out of the room. Len and Oliver stood there together for a few more seconds, sharing a mutual warmth. Oliver knew he had found what he was looking for. Len wondered for a bit...is this...could it be...real love?

A/N: I knew it was a Len X Oliver fic! Okay, so, from here on, it will be fluffy continuations of their relationship. Something to make you feel jealous of Len or Oliver, you know? So keep on the watch for plot twists, drama, and love! Ok...well, really, I don't know how it will turn out, but I finally got through with this hard part of reuniting them! *Pats self on back*.

Thanks for reading all of you! Let's see how many chapters this story will grow to before it gets boring. We'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. If you have any suggestions, leave a comment in a review or PM me!

**-Pandachieved**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ahhhh, ehh, what else can I say other than "let the fluff begin?"

Stuff to read: Not A Fan By: Shadowthorn2013

Why: Because the plot is great, there are fast updates, and it's awesome in general. Now that I look back on my writing, it's full of crap errors and stuff...I'm going to have to correct those later, because it looks like I was HIGH when I wrote those parts, as I assure you, I generally have perfect spelling and conventions...Shadowthorn just pwns the writing world. Check out the stuff if you haven't already!

Disclaimer: I own just the plot..I think?

Chapter 17: A Couple:

Len pulled away from Oliver. He hugged him tightly.

Len moved his lips to Oliver's ear and whispered, "Do you remember everything?"

"Y-y-yes?" Oliver blushed and turned red as Len spoke seductively into his ear.

"Then you remember our little time in the shower?"

"Shut up!" Oliver sputtered, flushing red. Ironically, it had been Len who had run out of the bathroom.

"Our secret is safe." Len smirked and backed away.

Len must have picked up some social skills while he was off breaking girls' hearts... Oliver though to himself.

"I'm hungry." Oliver thought out loud.

"What time is it boyfriend?" Len called out.

"Hey! You don't need to call me that. It's 12:24."

"Alrighty Princess Oliver! I'll cook up somthing for you."

"Hey! Princess is for girls! Oliver is not a girl name!"

"But I like Oliver better than Olivia!"

"That's not what I meant!" Oliver cried back.

"I know." Len smiled and began cooking.

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver, who had been sitting at the table thinking about his memories, smelled bacon. Wondering what Len could possibly have made, especially for lunch, he strolled into the kitchen. Len was humming a little tune.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes! Take some bacon and I'll..." What? Oliver thought to himself. As he peered over Len's shoulder, he saw that was EXACTLY was Len was making.

"Len?"

"Hn?"

"Are you making bacon pancakes?"

"Hn"

"Don't get me wrong, I love the two, but you're mixing them?"

"Mhm."

"It's lunchtime."

Len turned around and stared Oliver straight in the eyes with a smile. Oliver's eye was really pretty.

"You're wearing a hat."

"So? And what does this have to do with anything?"

"We're inside. And I'm making breakfast for lunch... Wait." Len reached out, took off Oliver's hat, kissed the bandage over his eye, and placed the hat upon his own head. With that, he continued cooking, as the pancakes had to be flipped.

Oliver reached up to his eye with his hand, staring into Len's back. He faintly smiled, and walked back to the table. Soon afterwards, Len placed their snack in front of Oliver, and the two began munching on the pancakes.

"So what do you want on your pancakes?" Len asked.

Oliver didn't really know. "Umm, whipped cream?"

"Sure." Len grabbed some maple syrup and whipped cream, pouring syrup over his bacon pancakes, and handing Oliver the whipped cream. Oliver liked whipped cream. It reminded him of clouds, soft, like Len's warm hugs. He dug into the whipped cream-covered pancakes.

Never had Oliver had something so delicious. The salty, thick, chewy bacon contrasted the sweet and fluffy pancakes. It was something straight out of a magical land.

"Mmmmm."

Len looked at Oliver with amusement. His mouth was covered in cream...it looks like a beard...

He leaned over, and right as Rin came into the room from smelling the smoky scent of bacon, licked the white cream off of Oliver's lips. then he sat down and smirked. Rin ran out of the room, nose gushing for the umpteenth time. Pervert thought Len. Then again, to a yaoi fangirl, one guy licking a white substance off of another guy did sound pretty sexual. Len snorted. So much for an innocent sister...

Oliver was still blushing, and hid so by looking down and gobbling up his pancakes. Len finished his as well, and went to the kitchen to clean up. Oliver headed up to their room.

Oliver decided he would play with James. The bird had been living inside one of Oliver's drawers, coming out at night. This time, he awoke James early, and talked to the bird. He talked of his boyfriend, the news, what he had learned, and more. Of course, the bird didn't respond, but it rubbed it's cheek along Oliver's hand. He smiled at the bird. Just then, he heard Len coming up the stairs, and quickly hid the bird back in the drawer. He pretended to be staring outside until Len wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Oh Princess." Len hollered.

"What?" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Let's go on a date."

"Eh?!" Oliver shot him a weird look.

"Couples go on dates, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Then we should go on a date, after all, we are a couple."

**A/N:** Ehh, these are getting short, sorry, but I only have time to write in the evening on a tiny little chromebook, and I am NOT used to small keyboards. I'll try to update more. Expect more Len and Oliver happiness, love, and fluff. Thanks for reading! (And kudos to those who got the Adventure Time references).

****-Pandizzy


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the delay! I took a surprise vacation (Woohoo!) but didn't have much internet. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own the plot only!

Chapter 18: A Date

"Then we should go on a date, after all, we are a couple."

Oliver stood there for a second longer. Len's warm embrace around his torso and his breath on his neck...everything just felt so right. Oliver twisted his neck to stare into Len's cool eyes, sparkling in the light. Len spun Oliver around into a proper embrace.

"Ahh!" Oliver yelped in surprise.

"So...where do you want to go?" Len purred into Oliver's ear.

Oliver felt sleepy. It was an effect of Len's seduction.

"I don't know."

"Well then. Wanna just spend some time with me?"

"Okay." Oliver was feeling a bit odd. Everything seemed perfect, but he just felt like something was wrong. I'm gay, huh? Oliver never really thought of himself like that. One touch from Len though, and everything was fine again.

Len backed off Oliver and gestured for him to follow. "Come on Princess!"

Oliver yelped in indignance but followed. Neither noticed the trail of blood drops heading to the bathroom, where most of the females in the house were passed out from blood loss. Pervs.

Oliver followed Len to a subway station. They got on the subway, but there was only one seat. Oliver was about to sit down, but Len swiftly got there first.

"Hey! I was going to sit there!" Oliver complained.

"You still can." Len smirked.

"HUH?!" Oliver gave Len the "are-you-out-of-your-mind-look."

In explanation, Len pulled Oliver down onto his lap.

"See?" Len smiled and wrapped his arms around Oliver.

Oliver blushed as some of the girls on the subway giggled and "aww'd" at the two. Len just smiled at them. God **** it...he keeps getting me! Oliver was slightly frustrated with Len's ability to trick him into doing anything. Still, he admired how cool Len could be in any situation. Besides, even if Len did embarrass him, he made up for it with his warmth and love.

The two got off at a mall stop. "A mall?" Oliver was confused.

"Yeah. I noticed you don't have many clothes, and you seem like you'll be staying for a while."

"I didn't bring any money."

"Don't worry Princess, I've got you covered." Len finished and walked into the store. Oliver frowned but walked into the store nonetheless.

The store smelled nice. Oliver hadn't been to a nice clothing store for a while, so it was refreshing to look at some new garments. There was some music playing. Something in Japanese. The singer had a nice voice, it reminded him of Len.

"Ahh, here we go." Len had stopped in a section. There were some tank tops there. Oliver liked the plain white one. Len picked up the black one.

"What do you think Princess?"

"Please don't call me that in public..."

"But you're so cute!"

Oliver blushed.

"I like the white one better."

Len picked up the white one. He held it towards Oliver, inspecting it. "Hm, that does look nice on you." Shows a lot of skin. That's sexy...

"I think you look nice in the black one Len." Oliver took the white top from Len.

"Alright, well, let's get some t-shirts and stuff while we're here."

Len snatched the tank top from Oliver, and headed to the t-shirt section.

"Hey! I can carry my own stuff!"

"I couldn't let my princess carry her luggage!" Len laughed and walked off.

There were a lot of t-shirts with designs and stuff, but Oliver just liked the plain white ones. They reminded him of nothingness. Oliver decided he would get lots of white clothes.

"Hey Len, I like the white ones."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. It matches you."

"Eh? How so?" Oliver didn't get the connection.

"I don't know, I thought it was appropriate to say. I don't know much about fashion. I just choose what looks cool. For you, we need something that looks cool, or cute, either way...like this!" Len held up a pink skirt.

"Ha. Funny. Again, I'm not cute. I'm not five." Oliver rolled his eyes.

Len smiled and put the skirt down. "Ok then, let's just get you a bunch of white t-shirts, polos, and other random things like that."

Oliver chose a couple plain white shirts, and then Len went and chose another ten with minimalist designs. In total, there were some 15 shirts.

"Now for pants." Len strode over to the jeans. There were some nice skinny-jeans.

"Hey, look at those black ones." Oliver liked the black pants. They just looked pure.

"Let's get them."

"Yay!" Oliver was beginning to feel like a kid. He hadn't gone shopping in a long time.

Len smiled on the inside, and grabbed some navy pants to go with Oliver's shirts. For himself, he grabbed a pair of white pants.

"What are those for?" Oliver inquired.

"So I can be your inverse." Len replied. To Oliver, it suddenly made sense why Len had picked up a black top earlier.

"Ready to go try these on?"

"Sure." Oliver followed Len to the dressing rooms.

At the dressing rooms, Oliver found a stall, and put his clothes on the wall. Len followed him in.

"Ahem?" Oliver gave Len a quizzical look.

"I wanted to see them on you." Len replied, with an innocent look.

"AH! You can't watch me dress!" Oliver quickly shoved Len out and locked the door.

What a tsundere...Len figured that Oliver wouldn't really mind too much. With ease, he went into the other stall, lept over the wall, and landed behind Oliver, silently. When Oliver took off another pair of pants, Len handed Oliver the next.

"Why thank you," Oliver stated as he accepted the pants from the hand.

It wasn't until Oliver was wearing the pants that he realized that there shouldn't have been anyone else in the stall. Oliver whipped around into Len's staring eyes.

"EHH! PERVERT!" Oliver quickly zipped his pants up and backed up against the wall.

"Hey, careful, you'll get us in trouble. I just wanted to see how the clothes looked. Besides, you are my boyfriend technically, I have seen you naked before, and chances are it will happen again." Len replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot...but it's still perverted for you to stare at me like that while I dress!"

"Do you mind if I do this then?" In a fluid motion, Len was flattening Oliver against the wall, breathing coolly on his cheeks. Len looked at Oliver straight in the eye. "There's something I've always wanted to do with another guy..." Len whispered, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Oliver was pretty turned on. The guy he loved was pressing him against a wall. Crap, I-

At that moment, a store security woman stepped by the stall. "I'm coming in, I heard someone call out 'pervert!'" Unfortunately, the woman walked in on Len pressing Oliver against a wall, and Oliver looking like he was enjoying it. She closed the door and walked off, hoping she wouldn't have a nosebleed.

Quickly, Len stuck his hand into Oliver's pants...as in his pocket. "I've always wanted to reach into some other guy's pocket and see what I find." Considering Oliver's pants were technically not even his yet, there wasn't anything in the pockets, but it still was a good trick. Len could practically feel Oliver's erection against his hip.

"Ah!" Oliver gasped and looked to the side, blushing.

"Ha, you called me a pervert."

"Because you are!"

"And yourself?"

"What do you mean?!"

Len gestured to Oliver's groin.

Oliver turned red. Crap, he noticed... "Um, uhh, ehe, well, you have to understand, it's a bodily reflex!" Oliver spewed out random words.

"Save it for the bed tonight Oliver." Len smirked, and sat back down on the bench in the dressing room. Oliver blushed even brighter, and dressed back in his own clothes.

"They all fit." Len nodded, and the two made their way to the cashier. They passed a really pale looking security guard, who smiled at them oddly. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and went to the cashier. Oliver watched as the cashier rang up the clothes. The clothing was expensive! The price skyrocketed past the $100 mark in just a few seconds. Len swiped his card as if he was buying a stick of gum, and signed on the receipt.

"So you two shopping for your girlfriends?" The cashier struck up conversation. Oliver had no clue what girl would want a hundred pair of jeans and plain shirts.

"Nah, just shopping for my Princess." Len gestured towards Oliver. The cashier made an "O" with his lips in understanding. Oliver nervously ducked his head.

"How's everything going? You know, like..." The cashier started.

"Oh, we've only begun, but I'm sure he's the one. He's a bit Tsundere, but he's also the uke."

"How do you know?"

"Ehh, I don't know for sure. Maybe I'll figure it out tonight." Len grinned at the cashier, who laughed. Oliver blushed.

"Have a nice day!" With that, the two left the store, hand in hand.

So this is a date, huh? Oliver thought.

A/N: So yeah, sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading!

**-Pandepleted.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, as I told some of you, I was busy last week, and I kept forgetting to write the past few days. Well, technically, I fell asleep at the computer every time, but it's the same thing, right? Ehehe, sorry... In any case, I wrote a fun little chapter with SeeU and SeeWoo! Enjoy this! Also, I would like to thank MizuneMinamiki for getting me to 100 reviews! I will have to write a separate 100 review special just for that, I mean, this is a special occasion! As an author, I past 100 reviews, so I'm kinda proud. Thanks all, and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Hopefully at least that.

Chapter 19: Koreans

Oliver and Len made their way back to the Vocaloid Mansion. This time, Oliver sat in his own seat, much to Len's disappointment. The whole ride, Oliver wondered how Len was able to spend so much money. Was he rich?

Back at their home, a couple of the other Vocaloids were sitting in the lounge.

"Where'd you go Len?" Kaito asked.

"We went shopping for some clothes." Len casually replied. "Oliver didn't have many, so I thought I would get some for him."

"What kinds of clothes?" Rin asked.

Oliver's inner girl sprang out. "Len got me these really nice shirts and pants. There are these white ones, and there are these ones with designs, and..."

Len never thought he would see such words out of the tsundere. "As for me, I just got a black tank top, and some pants..."

"Yeah, and they make Len look really sexy!" Oliver added. Queen of England! Did I just say that out loud? SHUT UP PERVERTED GIRLY OLIVER MIND!

But we both know I'm right, don't we?

Sh-shut up Oliver! Oliver blushed excessively. To the others, it looked as if he was blushing at his own statement, which wouldn't be a surprise, considering all the others were staring at him.

I'm not Oliver, I'm Olivia, Your inner female. Embrace your feminine traits.

Since when did I have an inner girl?

Ever since...well, how am I supposed to know?

What if I don't want an inner girl?

You get one anyways. I'm sure everyone else has them. Besides, you can explore me.

EH?! What do you mean? Pervert!

It's only perverted if you think of it that way.

...BLOODY MARY THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT EWW!

Oliver made an odd face. He never really knew of this "inner girl." Again, the others shot him weird looks, but looked back to Len, who was explaining that Oliver was a real tsundere.

"So who's the uke?" Piko asked, smirking.

"My guesses? Princess there." Len snickered. "We'll see tonight."

"EH?!" Rin made a disgusted face. "I thought you changed Len!"

"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to ask my boyfriend what side of our relationship he wants to be? Jeez, perv!" Len smirked at tricking his sister. On the inside, he knew she was hoping that he and Oliver were going to "do something" tonight. The yaoi fangirl...

"My bets are on Oliver." Kaito said.

"I don't know, maybe he's like a hidden tiger. I bet Lenny-kins likes being controlled." Miku said.

As everyone argued, Len snuck up to his room. Oliver, who had been arguing with himself for the past couple minutes had no clue of what was going on, not that he knew what "seme" and "uke" meant, but he would figure out soon enough. He dashed up the stairs and flew into the room, flopping down on his bed. Len, who had just changed, walked out of the bathroom in his new shirt (the full black one), wearing dark jeans, and spiked wrist cuffs. He looked pretty cool.

Wow, he is sexy huh?

Yeah...wait, shut up!

Len gazed at Oliver, who was intently staring at the ceiling. It appeared as if he was having a mental conversation. Best not bother him. Len thought, as he headed over to his desk. There, he opened up his laptop. It was already unlocked for some reason, but Len decided not to dwell over it, and opened up a browser.

Oliver finally finished yelling at his inner self, and dressed in a plain white t-shirt and dark navy pants. He made his way to Len's desk and put his arms around Len's shoulders. For once, he had initiated contact.

Len turned around and looked the Brit up and down. After a moment, he spoke. "Navy looks really nice on you Princess."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, the color is just so...you."

"Umm, ok, if you say so!" Oliver decided not to argue with it, even if blue was a girly color in his opinion.

"The white is good too."

"Ok?"

"It makes you seem all innocent. Really cute. You're just so..."

"Sexy?" Hehe, got you to say that~

SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER ME?!

I can do whatever I want. I am TECHNICALLY you...

"No." Len didn't know the word.

"Young? Childish?"

"No..."

Oliver didn't want to say it. "Rapeable?"

"Yes, but because I would make sure you would enjoy it, it wouldn't be rape, but no, that's not what I'm thinking of."

Oliver's eyes widened for a second at how casually Len had said that until he realized he was talking to the guy who had pretty much had sex with a dozen girls in a dozen days. "Then?"

"Protectable... You're so pure, so perfect, the way your hair is, the color of your eyes, even though you have bandages, everything is perfect. I want to protect you, I don't want anyone to hurt you...that's what your shirt makes me feel like." Len wrapped his arms around Oliver. "I love you."

Oliver returned to his bed and sat down. He fell backwards onto the soft sheets and stared at the ceiling. "I'm hungry."

"So am I."

"Do you know what's for dinner?"

"My sister is cooking today. In other words, we're eating out." Len replied.

Oliver nodded in response and sighed. He was really bored. I guess I could go outside, but then I would be alone...

Ask Len to play with you. I'm sure he would comply with any requests...

Well, I don't know if he wants to do anything!

Ask him if he's busy.

"Hey Len, are you busy?"

"Not really." Len was checking his email, surfing the internet, things like that. "Someone feeling Len-deprived?"

"Shut up, I'm just bored."

"Tsundere, I like it."

"Not a tsundere!"

"Totally are."

He's right. You're a tsundere. I'm not. Haha, tsundere!

Would you just leave me alone?

"Am not..."

"Well I'm bored too. I'm going to head out now."

At this, Oliver brightened. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I figured I could go to SeeU. She always has something to do."

"You're going to go to see me?"

"No, to SeeU."

"That's what I said, you're going to come see me? But I'm right here!"

Len didn't understand what Oliver meant. "No, I'm going to my Korean friend's house, SeeU. Her name is SeeU, if you couldn't tell."

Oliver felt like an idiot. "Ahh. I see."

"No, you SeeU."

"Ok, now you're just trying to confuse me."

"Yup, because you're cute when you're confused."

Hey! I don't like being called cute!

But Len likes it when you're cute. If you don't want Len to like you, then..

Fine...

"So yeah, I'm heading out to SeeU's. You can come, I can introduce you." Len said as he grabbed his phone.

"Ok." Oliver followed Len down the stairs and out the house. Len began walking down the street in an opposite direction from the subway station.

So she lives near here...

After passing a couple blocks, Len arrived at a small but nicely kept house. He rang the doorbell.

"잠깐 만" (Just a second) A foreign language rang out.

"예!"(Yup) Len replied.

"That's not Japanese, is it?" Oliver asked.

Len shook his head. Finally, the door opened. A pretty blonde haired girl opened the door.

"안 녕 랜 느!" (Hi Len)

"안 녕!" (Hi) Len replied. Oliver was giving Len weird looks.

"그는 한국 말 않습니다" (He doesn't speak Korean) Len continued, with a gesture at Oliver.

The girl nodded in response and smiled at Oliver. "Hi there, I am pleased to meet you! My name is Kim SeeU. You can just call me SeeU." The SeeU spoke with a heavy Korean accent.

"Hello, my name is Oliver, nice to meet you!" Oliver chirped back.

"Come in, come in!" SeeU welcomed the two boys into her house. It smelled slightly of incense, and there was old looking wooden furniture everywhere. Len walked in and sat down in what appeared to be the living room.

"Oliver-kun, has Len told you anything about me?"

"No, I don't think so," Oliver replied.

"Ok, so I will introduce myself. I am a Korean girl who likes reading manga, watching anime, cooking, cream puffs, and anything cute!" She smiled. Suddenly Oliver didn't think it was so odd that she was wearing cat ears.

"Well, I am just a young British boy who moved to the Vocaloid mansion a few weeks ago. Len is my roommate."

"Is that all I am to you princess?" Len questioned.

SeeU had a sudden look of understanding. "YOU FINALLY DID IT!" She shouted. She threw herself at Len and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Eh?" Oliver gave a blank look.

"Oliver, she's known that I'm gay for years. SeeU is a very old friend of mine." Oliver made an understanding face and nodded at SeeU.

"I am also his...boyfriend..." Oliver blushed.

"Ahh! Thank you Oliver-kun for helping my best friend find true love at last! SeeU flew at Oliver and hugged him too. This girl was really touchy-feely.

I like SeeU, she seems nice

I like her too. She's friendly, but also respectful.

At that moment, footsteps were heard coming down one of the hallways. A tired looking blondie emerged, rubbing his eye and yawning."Hey Len."

"SeeWoo! Give Oliver-kun a proper greeting!"

"Is this why it's so loud?"

"Hurry up 바보(idiot)!"

"Where is he?" "SeeWOo" lazily asked. Apparently, relative to Oliver, SeeWoo was really tall.

"Hello there." Oliver piped up.

"Oh, hi...I'm SeeWoo." The boy was dressed in an orange shirt with black trim, which matched his blond hair quite nicely. Something seemed off with the kid though.

"I'm Oliver, the Brit!" Oliver smiled.

SeeU spoke up, "Len finally got a boyfriend!"

At this, SeeWoo lit up slightly. "Really? Who?"

Oliver blushed and tried to hide in a corner. Len pulled him back. "Why are you hiding, Princess?"

"Stop! I'm not a princess!"

"But you're my princess!"

"You two are so cute together!" SeeU squealed. SeeWoo smiled, happy that Len was no longer alone. For some reason, Oliver felt slightly unnerved by him though. Sure he looked fine and all, but he gave off a weird aura.

"So who is the-" SeeU started.

"It's the british one." SeeWoo ended.

"How did you know what I was going to-"

"I have telepathic powers, you keep forgetting." SeeWoo responded. Something was definitely up with this kid. Oliver could feel it.

"What am I?" Oliver asked. SeeU hadn't finished her question.

"The uke." SeeWoo muttered nonchalantly.

I knew it.

Oliver blushed and shouted. "I AM NOT THE UKE! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?"

SeeWoo swiftly responded. "One, you admitted it to yourself, and two, you are shorter, cuter, and you're more nervous. It doesn't show so much, but I can tell."

HOW DID HE COMPLETELY READ ME?! Well, except for the uke part, he was right about everything!

"It's something I've always been able to do. And yes, I was right about the uke part too."

Len snickered. It was always fun to watch SeeWoo torture people with his queer tendencies. "Hey, that's enough, don't confuse my Princess too much. When Oliver gets really confused, he goes really cute, and then I won't be able to hold myself back from kissing him."

"It's not like you wouldn't want to!" Oliver argued, looking away to hide his pink cheeks.

"Hn." SeeWoo grunted in agreement.

"Well, I've been wondering something Len," SeeU said, "why did you come here exactly? Was it for me to meet Oliver?"

"No, I actually have something to discuss with you. Could we go to your room?"

"Of course. SeeWoo, treat your guest nicely, offer him some food or drinks, and keep him entertained." SeeU smiled and led Len to her room.

"Wait Len, don't leave me here, SeeWoo kind of-"

"Creeps you out?" SeeWoo ended.

"SEE?! No offense, but that's really unnerving!"

"Have fun," Len called from upstairs. The door clicked shut, and Oliver was left to deal with what appeared to be a telepathic freak.

"So..." Oliver started nervously.

SeeWoo abruptly got up, went to the fridge, grabbed the milk, some glasses, and a couple of "ChocoPies." He set them down on the table in front of Oliver, staring intently at the poor kid.

"Eh? What are-"

"Try one." Oliver tentatively unwrapped one from it's packaging. It looked like a chocolate cookie that was puffed up. He took a glance at SeeWoo before taking a bite of the little cake.

"You were craving chocolate. So I brought some" SeeWoo mechanically stated. Oliver's eyes widened at how delicious the little snack was. That's...that's so good!

Wow, is this Korean food?

"Yeah it is."

You eat this all the time then?

"Yeah, I guess."

What a wonderful life you must live.

"Hn."

Shut up. It's weird enough that he can hear you, but you're asking too many questions! Make a good impression on him! He's kind of scary because can read my mind!

"I don't mind your feminine side." Oliver froze. This guy really gave him the chills. Suddenly heard laughing coming from upstairs. SeeWoo left and got more snacks.

"You can eat these too. You don't have to be tense, I won't bite you. Not physically at least."

This guy and his psychic powers were too much! Oliver couldn't take it!

He unwrapped some more food and ate it. It was really good. At least he could take his mind off of the creepy guy with some good snacks.

At that point. SeeU and Len came back downstairs, smiling. SeeU suggested that they eat dinner while they were over. SeeU made some traditional Korean barbecue, which Oliver really enjoyed.

"Oliver is thinking dirty thoughts about Len." SeeWoo suddenly said.

"EH?! No I'm not! I mean, I-I-" Oliver blushed. He hadn't been thinking of Len until just then. They weren't dirty thoughts, but it was definitely something Oliver would rather do in private with Len.

"I was just kidding. Hahaha. I'm funny right?" SeeWoo was kind of mechanical. It was weird.

"You can stop with the jokes SeeWoo, I think you've done enough to screw with Oliver's brain today."

"Well he wasn't thinking about kissing you passionately until I mentioned it. Hahaha." Suddenly, SeeWoo's expression changed. He seemed a lot warmer now, bright and fun. Quite different from his previous coldish, tired, and mechanical behaviour.

Len made a pointed glance at SeeU before returning to his meal.

Oliver was enjoying his meal until he noticed how quiet it had suddenly become.

"Hey, why is everyone so quiet? Let's talk!" SeeWoo smiled and yelled out.

Oliver stared at him in bewilderment. Where had the previous creepy SeeWoo gone?

"He has a split personality..." Len and SeeU said through their giggles at the same time.

"Eh? Ooooohhhh..." Oliver understood everything now. He smiled at SeeWoo and made some small talk with him as he enjoyed his delicious meal.

After dinner, Len and Oliver thanked the two Koreans, and headed home.

"Did you enjoy your time there?" Len asked.

"Yeah. People with great snacks, fun people, and weird powers: Koreans."

A/N: So yeah! Koreans! Woot! If you haven't figured it out yet, the bold and italics is Oliver's feminine side, and the italics is just Oliver. Sorry for not updating, and thanks for being patient!

-Pandybear


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update, but I ran out of ideas, so I have been thinking about...stuff XD. Anyways, I think we can have a bedroom scene this chapter (not that kind of scene, just some physical contact and Oliver getting used to Len's lovingness), and stuff like that, so it will be fluffy, but yeah. ANYWAYS, I need some help. So recently, I reached 100 reviews. ERMAHGERD I KNOW RIGHT?! So a HUGE thank you to everyone, and particularly MizuneMinamiki for the 100th. So I needed an idea. We're gonna have to have a 100 review special fluffy chapter. It can be completely out of context right now, like a time skip or something. So throw ideas at me! We can have the two go to the place with the trains, we can have them go to the rink, we can see Piko and Oliver's backstory, pretty much anything! (I mean, if you really want, I can change the rating to M and write a lemon...but only if you really want it...) So please give your ideas to me and accept my little fluffy piece!

Chapter 20: Another Shower

After Oliver and Len had returned from their time with the two Koreans, they didn't have much to do. Everyone was out and about, busy doing their things. Oliver sat down in the living room.

"Hn." Len grunted, as he dropped back on the couch next to Oliver.

"Hn?" Oliver made a questioning tone and looked up at Len.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, eh?"

Oliver simply blushed and looked away.

Len found this puzzling. "What's wrong? Usually you yell at me and stuff."

"Well, it's true, I can't keep my eyes off you."

"Eh?" Len didn't think he would hear these kinds of things from Oliver, the biggest tsundere he'd met since Mew. He felt his pinks growing slightly pink.

"What, if I'm going to be your boyfriend, can't I look at you and say nice things about you? So far, you've been doing everything." It was true, Oliver didn't exactly like being dominated the way he had been the past few days. Well, he thought so.

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just that I didn't expect you to warm up so quickly to me. At first, it kind of seemed like you were being my boyfriend out of obligation."

"Eh?! No! I love you, I promise!" Oliver looked a bit worried for a second. Was Len just acting the whole time? Had Oliver done something wrong?

"Hehehe, wow, I cracked the tsundere princess with just a couple words?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Now that's the princess I know!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why don't you eat your words over some games?"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

The two boys picked up the controllers, laughing and taunting at each other. They burned a couple of hours yelling and screaming at each other as they played their games.

~2 Hours Later~

"Eh...I beat...I beat you..." Oliver mumbled. He was pretty exhausted from all the yelling and excitement.

"Not really." Len offhandedly stated.

"But look at the score!" Oliver insisted.

"I couldn't beat the pants off my Princess now could I? Wouldn't that be rude?" Len teased.

"Hey!" Oliver whined.

"Yeah yeah, whatever...Anyways, I'm tired, I'm going to head up."

"Me too." Oliver yawned out.

Len swiftly scooped up Oliver in his arms, and carried him bridal style up the stairs.

"Hey! Put me down! What do you think you're doing?! Hey!" Oliver voiced his protest, but was too weak to do anything about it. He was really tired. Secretly though, he didn't mind. Underneath his protests, he enjoyed Len's warmth and the scent of his partner.

Len was going to lose balance if Oliver kept flailing. He bent down and put his face to Olivers, shutting him up with a long kiss. He held the kiss all the way up to their room, where he finally broke away to place Oliver down on the bed. Len's bed.

"Be a good princess now and try not to be too loud in the evening, ok?" Len smiled sweetly and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Oliver stared with wide eyes at Len as he walked off. He reached up and faintly touched his lips. He smiled a dreamy smile and stared at his boyfriend in a daze. Len had a dazzling effect on everyone, and even his partner couldn't resist Len's charm. It was impressive how Len could be cute and cool at his own will. Leeeeeeeeeen...

Hm, I would totally let him do me tonight.

EH?! PERVERT!

Oliver suddenly snapped out of his daze and went to brush his teeth too.

After they had both changed and gotten into their beds (separate beds, much to Len's disappointment), they turned out the lights. Oliver wasn't quite intent on sleeping though.

"Len?"

"Hn?"

"What you said earlier...about not thinking I, um-"

"Loved me, go on."

"Yeah, that, um, was that true?"

"..."

"Len?"

"Oliver, can you tell me that you love me?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me you love me."

"But-"

"Oliver, do you love me?

"Well, umm, you would have to define love."

"Love is...loving someone the way I'm thinking is to appreciate their existence, want their presence, always want to have, things like that."

"Len, what am I to you?"

"..." This was an unexpected question.

"Len?"

"Someone I never want to lose. Someone I would die for. Someone who I want to keep all to myself. Someone who deserves everything I can give to them."

"Len?"

"Hn."

"I...I love you."

Len smiled in the dark. Though he was slightly disappointed that Oliver had chosen by himself to sleep in his own bed, he was reassured that Oliver didn't want to leave him. With this comfort in mind, both boys soon fell asleep.

A Couple Hours Later:

"No...don't...NO!" Oliver muttered to himself in his sleep.

"Stop! Please! Leave me alone! I hate you! AGH!" The volume of his complaints grew.

"NO! STOP! DON'T! STOP IT! AGH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Oliver's last scream woke him and Len both up. Oliver sat up in a cold sweat. His heart was beating heavily, his breathing was just as fast, and he couldn't get the bloody images out of his head.

A slow but desperate panting was audible.

"Len?..." Oliver inquired with a whisper.

"Hn? Are you alright?"

"Umm...I was wondering..." Oliver shuddered. "Ca-ca-can I..."

Without a word, Len strode over, picked Oliver up, brought him to his bed, and wrapped his arms protectively around Oliver.

"Whatever that was, it won't come back. Sleep peacefully my princess."

Oliver sniffled, and Len felt something wet on his arm. Oliver was crying.

"Ahh!" It surprised Len a bit.

"Err, Oliver, do you want to talk about it?"

"..."

"Well, I mean, uhh, I kinda am your boyfriend, so if you want help, I can..."

"..."

"Errhh..."

"Thank you Len..." It was barely audible. A whisper. Still though, Len had heard it, and that was enough. He tightened his grip around his love, and whispered back in his ear.

"We should do this more often...I like the feeling of your body against mine..."

Oliver was fast asleep. Len closed his eyes too. He was glad he could comfort his boyfriend. As he fell into slumber, he could swear he heard Oliver murmuring his name. The warmth of a body up against his was enough to help him fall into a deep and restful sleep. Had Rin walked in at that moment, indeed, her body would have lost a good pint or so of blood.

~Morning Time Skip~

Len opened his eyes. Slowly. Light had filled his room, and the sleeping boy was still in his arms. Oliver's beautiful blonde strands of hair were in a mess on Len's pillow. Len himself could feel Oliver's steady heartbeat, with his arms wrapped around the boy in a protective manner. Len kissed the back of Oliver's hair lightly.

"Mrrrruuuu...Len...hnnnngh..." Oliver moaned quietly in his sleep. Len smiled at this. It seemed that Oliver was having pleasant dreams. Len moved his hands down to cover his sheets until he felt something wet. He turned his head to see he was grasping Oliver's boxers, soaked with something sticky. For once in a long time, Len blushed, realizing why Oliver had been moaning. He quickly composed himself, unwrapped his arms from the child, and proceeded to wash his face in the sink. Right as he left the bathroom, he could see Oliver stirring.

"Sweet dreams?" Len inquired with a soft smile. He knew Oliver had been troubled in his sleep last night.

Oliver groggily rubbed his eyes. "Mhm..."

"Were they about me?"

Oliver blushed heavily. "N-n-no! They were about, um, unicorns, and , um, uhh..." Oliver's eyes followed Len's, right to a rather wet garment.

Len just gave a "oh really" look at Oliver with a smirk.

"Ahh! I, uhh, umm, well..."

Len strode forwards and captured his boyfriend's lips. "It's okay, I dreamt about you too."

"Ahh! Pervert!"

"No, not like that, just more like we were cuddling together like we were on the bed. And you're the pervert, I mean, I woke up with my arms around you, and you were moaning my name!"

"I was probably yelling at you in my dream!"

"Sure whatever, I have my evidence." Len laughed and captured Oliver's head with his hands, his lips finding their way back to Oliver's.

After a bit of passionate contact, Oliver pulled away, stating that he was going to take a shower. He gave a look up puzzlement when Len followed him.

"Umm?"

"I'm going with you!" Len smiled with his eyes closed.

"Ahh! You can't!" Oliver blushed.

"Why not? I'm your boyfriend, so we shouldn't keep secrets from each other! Even our bodies! Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before. You walked in on me when I wa-"

Oliver opened the bathroom door, dragged Len in, then locked the door.

"Happy?"

"Quite so."

Len proceeded to undress. Oliver stared for a bit at Len's body, which was well toned from his acrobatic stunts.

"Hn?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, nothing!" Oliver blushed and looked away, and slowly undressed himself. While Len looked like a junior athlete, Oliver looked extremely cute. Len started the shower, and led Oliver inside. The two relaxed in the warm water...

Len grabbed Oliver and put his arms around Oliver's upper torso, pressing Oliver's back to his front.

"Ahh!" Oliver gasped at the contact. For once, their entire bodies were pressed, skin-to-skin together. Len proceeded to soap down Oliver's body, rubbing his belly, his arms, his back, slowly moving downwards.

A/N: Yes, I apologize for the wait and for the shortness! But how do you want things to go from here? I mean, all the above options are stated (and yeah, I guess it was kinda me who set up the lemon scene here...:P), so please tell me in a review! Huh, I just realized, I think this is the first time I actually asked for a review...anyways, yeah, thanks so much, and give me ideas for the belated 100th review celebration chapter! :D Thanks!

-Pandelighted


	21. Chapter 21

The 100th Review Celebratory Reader Suggested/Writer Modified Chapter in Which We Observe A Heightened Degree of Affection! :D

A/N: So...Ok, so I haven't been very loyal...Or so it seems...Before I beg for your apologies, which shouldn't be necessary considering I had to write a rather sexual scene, I would like to justify myself. Basically, I wasn't allowed to use my computer for anything except for work. It was pretty strictly monitored too, so I really wasn't able to get on. This ban is still lasting, so I am writing this secretly, but please forgive me. When I am able to use the computer freely again, I should be able to write aside, enjoy this piece I have toiled over (not really)! Some people weren't allowed to read overly sexual content, so there is an implied sexual scene, but it isn't over the top.

Disclaimer: From now on, I will stop writing these disclaimers, considering we all know that I own just the plot. Just remember that.

Chapter: Another Walk-In

Oliver groaned at Len's soft touch. "Uhhnnnnn." Like a cat, Oliver purred as his body was massaged.

~Meanwhile~

Rin was downstairs eating breakfast. Toast, if you really had to know. She had heard the water turn on in Len's room, which would suggest that either Oliver or Len was taking a shower.

Or both of them at the same time

Rin thought to herself. She continued to munch on her toast.

"Mmmmmm...orange marmalade on toast..."

Yelling from upstairs suddenly grabbed her attention.

"AGH! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! AhhhhhhhHhhhHHHHH!"

"Hawaaaa?" Rin made a puzzled face before suddenly dropping her toast and dashing upstairs. Oliver was in trouble. He was screaming Len's name. Len went crazy. Rin feared the worst as she burst into Len's room. The shower was running and the door was closed, the noises were coming from there. She busted the door open, expecting to see blood everywhere and Len with a knife, with Oliver unconscious...

She most definitely saw blood...and Oliver unconscious... and Len, holding the unconscious Oliver...both naked...blissful expressions...

Rin stared, blood gushing from her face. She slowly closed the door and walked away.

They...they just...did they just? I think they just... Rin was dazed by the yaoi, and held the same blissful expression that Oliver did. So there was no attack? I've been reading too much fanfiction...

Yes Rin, they did. And yes, you have been reading too much fanfiction...

~Back to the boys~

Ahhh...was I a bit rough? He's unconscious I think...

I knew it. You were a sexy beast. Ahahaha, did you see how-

Don't. This is my moment. None of your pervertedness to ruin it, ok?

Hahaha...ok...lick him!

...well...

*Licks Oliver's face*

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, still in Len's arms.

"L-Len?"

"Hm?" Len smiled back.

"I..."

"Uhh?"

"Thanks...for last night."

"No problem."

WIth that, the two stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off.

When they were dressed, Len picked Oliver up bridal style, who was too exhausted from his, ahem, previous activities, to resist. Len stepped over the curious pool of blood on the tile and brought his boyfriend downstairs.

~Breakfast~

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Len was preparing to make their meal.

"Umm...I don't know, anything?"

"Hmm...ehehehe..."

"Crap."

Minutes later, two bowls of ramen were set on the table.

"Lunch for breakfast."

"What is this?"

"Ramen. The food of the gods."

"Eh?" Oliver tentatively took a bite. "Mmmmmmm" Oliver moaned with delight. Noodles floating in a sea of warm broth...even if it wasn't breakfast, it was good.

The two ate together, enjoying each other's presence. When they finished, Len asked a question.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine with it."

Woah, he's not as tsundere as I thought

Yeah, I have that effect.

"Well, we haven't spent much time just talking."

"So you wanna just talk?"

"Sounds good."

The boys headed up to their room and Len closed the door. Sunlight was filtering through the window.

"So what do you want to know?" Oliver was curious as to what kind of question Len would ask.

"Ahh, for starters, how about that dream you had last night?"

"EH! B-b-b-ut, th-that-"

"Not that one Princess, your nightmare!" Len laughed to himself.

He's most definitely perverted. On the iiinsssiiiiiideee Len. Ya gotta crack him open. Like a coconut.

You are the weirdest person I've ever met.

"Oh, ah, ok, umm, well, I never really told you about my past..." Oliver was pretty red. He was recovering pretty slowly.

"Well, if you don't want to tell, me, that's ok."

"No, you're my boyfriend, so I should tell you. The story is pretty long. Basically, I was an orphan. No one knew where I came from. I lived at an orphanage in London, but I was a part of the choir. I always liked singing. I dreamt that someday I would be famous. Silly kid dreams, I'm sure you know. In any case, I was always bullied, which is why I have all these scars. I lost my vision in one of my eyes when I got cut by a knife. Just another bully. It took a while to get used to the monoscopic vision, but I got the hang of it. Anyways, as you know, I met Piko long ago, and I enjoyed his presence, but his stay was fleeting, and he was gone within a week. While he was there though, Sonika had been there. And that's how I eventually got affiliated with the Vocaloids. Something like she watched one of my solos as the choir was performing."

"So you were really lonely when you were growing up?"

"Well, I had a bird."

"Had a bird? What happened to it?"

"It...uhh..."

*CHIRP CHIRP*

"Did I just hear a bird?"

"Umm."

"Oliver?"

"Umm."

"..."

"I'vebeensecretlykeepingabirdfromyousincethedayImo vedinbecauseIwasafraidyouwouldkickmeoutbecauseyoud idn'tlikebirdsorsomething!"

"..."

*Pant Pant*

"I like birds."

"Oh..."

"Where is it?"

"He. James. He is in that drawer. Sorry for hiding him."

Len retrieved the little finch.

"How have you kept him without me noticing?"

"He takes care of himself mostly. Sometimes I feed him."

"Ah."

*CHIRP CHIRP*

"He's cute."

"Mhm."

"Just like you."

"T-th-thanks."

"Oliver, I would never kick you out."

"I'm glad you like birds. That is a very good thing. I like it here Len."

"Mmm."

"Well, what about you? How did you end up here?"

"Ahh, my parents died when I was young. Too young to remember. I was immediately taken to my aunt's place with my sister. My aunt was with the Vocaloids, and she saw talent in Rin and I one day when we were singing together. Then I got stuck here. I eventually figured out that I was gay, and asked my best friend out, but he was a jerk and completely turned me away, then shut me out of his life. Some friend if you ask me, but anyways, according to the others, I stopped talking much, and I just kind of lingered by myself. Yeah I did concerts and stuff, and even though the girls go crazy, it was all pretty emotionless. So for the past however many years, I had no friends except for Piko and SeeU, but even then, I wouldn't talk to them much. I'm glad you came around to change my life."

"So this one kid changed everything?"

"Yeah, he was really nice until I told him I was gay."

"What a jerk."

"Mmm."

"Well, I know you're kind of famous now, especially since a lot of girls like you, but I was wondering when I would start singing."

OH CRAP! CONCERT SEASON! I FORGOT! No more living in a place where girls get used to you. I'll be swarmed when I travel! Nooooooooo! And then, if the press found out about my relationship...GRRRR! I'm not reclusive anymore either! CRAAAAAAAP!

"Concert season!" Len made a pained expression.

"You sound like it's a bad thing."

"You get swarmed by girls, paparazzi, and it's something I completely forget about when I don't have to think about it. That's why you haven't heard me talking about it. I just realized how close it is...grr."

"But it sounds so fun! I mean, imagine, you and I on a stage together Len!"

"Well...I guess it might be different now that I have you..."

"Yeah!"

"Ehh..."

"Well I'm excited!"

"You will think back on this day and ponder how completely wrong you were..."

"Way to kill the mood."

"I'm sorry, it's just...there will be girls after you during concert season, and my Princess is my Princess!"

"Greedy Len."

"Only for you."

A/N: Ok, so this was really short. As you know, I have no time on the computer, and I write secretly. Please don't get pissed at me...also, while you're pissed, I figured I should tell you that I will be taking a one month hiatus while at camp and will be ending the story soon. Like, not next chapter, but soon, so I can start a Rin/Len story while at camp! :D So sorry for everything, but I will have lots of material coming out since I will plan the Rin/Len story ahead of time! Bye for now everyone! I will return!

-Pandavenger


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: * Peeks out from behind wall * Ahem. Err... Ehh...Guys? I didn't get time to write at camp. And I was gone longer than expected. And I want to finish this story. And...I want to not get killed so that I can achieve that. I was gone for a long time. I know, it was kinda bad, but still! I can make a good ending to my first story! I think? I hope? Maybe... In any case, it was a pleasure writing for all of you, and I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful support. I think that I have a good idea of the story I want to start next, and I will start outlining soon. Thanks again!

Chapter 22 : "A Shoulder To Cry On."

Oliver moved to sit with Len at his lunch table. "Hey Len!"

"Hey."

"It's the last day of school!"

"Yeah."

"Why the long face?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem kind of sad." Oliver noticed the blank, dull look on Len's face.

"Mmm..." Len took another bite of his lunch.

"Sooo..."

"I kind of hate concert season."

"Won't it be better now that we're together?"

"Haa." Len breathed in acknowledgement.

"Then?"

"I dunno, it's just, never mind..."

"Come on Len, you're usually not like this, you're supposed to be playful, fun, really perverted!" Oliver whined. "Besides, I'm your boyfriend, so you should tell me."

"Today is my six month anniversary of being with you."

"But we've only been together for-"

"The other you."

"..."

"I wrote a song..."

"Hm?"

"For us to sing together."

"Oh? Can I hear it?"

Len took a deep breath. "It's called "Magnet." I can show you later today."

"Oh..." Oliver was kind of disappointed, he wanted to hear it now.

"I think you'll like it. It's pretty catchy."

-Time Skip-

As the final bell of the day rang, Len and Oliver walked out of the school, hand in hand.

"It's nice that school's over, huh?" Oliver yawned. It had been a long day.

"Yeah, now we have more time to show our love for each other."

"Huh?" In a fraction of a second, Len's lips were pressed against his.

"Your turn."

Oliver turned around and buried his face in Len's chest.

"..."

"..."

"I'm too short."

"Really?" Len bent down and kissed Oliver again.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

'"It was my turn!"

"You forfeited."

"Did not!"

"Did too, you said you were too short!"

...

….

…..

…...

The lovers continued to argue.

It was almost like any other day. The birds were chirping, the sakura trees were blossoming, but Len was not alone.

"Hey Len, what if the people who go to our concerts don't like me."

"How could anyone not like you? I do."

"But really."

"They'll like you."

"Seriously!"

"You're so cute, Princess!"

"Len!"

"Oliver, if they don't like you, then I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

"Len?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Fin.

A/N: So what do you think? To rushed? Bad? Good? Anything? If you liked it, I'm glad you enjoyed it. This was a great experience, my first story, and it was so great to have someone finally support my writing. I can't thank you all enough for the support, that was really the main thing. My next story will be a Rin X Len story, but I still think Len X Oliver is the best! Should I write an epilogue? Tell me please! Thank you all, and remember, don't stop writing!

-Pandone


End file.
